In Between Crime and Punishment
by spikeluver89
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and it's up to Detective Bella Swan to solve the murders.CEO Edward Cullen is hiding a dark secret that she's determined to find out when she meets him. Rated M for language and a bit of Darkward and PossesiveWard. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys! This idea has been in my head for a good while. I don't think no one has done this storyline before but if they did, then I'm not the only one. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Bella Swan is the police detective who wants to find the murderer who killed her father and along the other victims five and a half years ago from a serial killer and Edward Cullen is head CEO of Cullen Company by day but unbeknownst to anyone he knows, he hides a deep dark secret. He soon turns obsessive of wanting Bella when they first meet but is hidden with this secret. What will happen when she finds out? Will these two have sparks? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Ms. Meyers own them. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"_In other news, police have yet to have no leads on the recent serial Forks killer. Just over a week ago twenty two year old Kate Denali's gruesome body was found in the woods near the reservation. Police Lieutenant Marcus Volturi said in a recent press conference that they are running DNA samples from her clothing to the weapon found near the scene to see if there is any match to the recent murders in the past five years. We'll have more information at the six o'clock news. This is Eric Yorke reporting from the Port Angeles Police Headquarters."_

I made my way into the station Tuesday morning, walking past the reporters while dreading of this case at the same time. Sometimes I wonder when will it end but at the same time, I need questions to be answered.

My name is Isabella Swan. Bella if you please. I'm the police detective for Port Angeles for about six years now and I'm only twenty six years old. My older sister Rosalie is a car mechanic and is only a year older than me and married to Emmett McCarty for about six months.

Let me start from the very beginning. Five years ago, there has been a serial killer on the loose and a number of murders have begun. Only ten people have been murdered and four of them were lucky enough to escape the killer's wrath.

Unfortunely, my father wasn't so lucky. My dad was Charlie Swan, police chief in a little town of Forks where Me and Rose grew up. He was off duty one night as he went to the grocery store and that night he never came home.

Now it was my duty and though me and my dad were close, I do want his murder and the others to be solved and to be closed. I do want to know who killed my dad and why. Rose sort of gave up hope but she knew that she wanted to know what happened while my mother Renee moved on with her life and married Phil Dwyer and they now live in Jacksonville where he plays for a minor league in baseball.

"Do we have anything?" I asked my partner, Jacob Black that morning.

"Nope as usual" he replied. Jacob and I have been best friends since we were kids. He was devastated when my dad was killed that night and he became a cop not only because it was he wanted to do when he was a kid, but he wanted to protect people from the killer himself or any bad guy.

My team had consists of Jake, Felix Harrison, Demetri Smith, Marcus Volturi my lieutenant, Riley Biers his second in command, and of course, Leah Clearwater. We've been like this for years now well, since I've been on the force.

"Supposedly they're bringing in a suspect sometime between now and tonight" he said.

"Well that's just great now is it?" I asked.

"Bells, I know that this has been a long road but maybe this is it" he said.

"I hope so" I said as I reached towards my desk. I had my first coffee for the day and went through the files that were sitting on my desk. I was deep into them when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Ben Cheney rushing towards me with something in his hands.

"Here are some files on the possible suspects. I wasn't sure what to grab but I grabbed those who have been causing problems recently" Ben said.

"Thanks, me and Felix will go through these and heard anything about the tests?" I asked.

"Not yet" he replied.

"How many more?" Felix asked.

"Just a few more files. Some of these people weren't around for some of the murders" I replied as we were sitting at our desks which faced each other.

"You never know" he said. I shrugged as I picked up another file. When I opened up the next folder, I read the information too intently that Felix noticed and got up to stand behind me.

"Who do we have here?" he asked picking looking over my shoulder as I was holding a file in my hands.

"Edward Cullen. He's the son of Carlisle and Esme, the dad is a doctor and the mom is an interior decorator" I replied.

"I heard about them. They do come from money since his dad donated a lot to the hospital and his wife with charity work" Felix noted.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Do you ever read the papers?"

"Edward does have some record here" I said, reading the history he had with the police.

"Said here that he had a few arrests on DUI when he was in high school and was institutionalized for almost two years after he graduated from college and got out almost five years ago" he said.

"Almost around the same the murders started" I said.

"Oh the irony" Felix said mockingly. "Does it say on what his occupation is now?"

"It said here that he's a CEO of a multi-million dollar company in Seattle that he started three years ago" I replied. "I wonder how he can go from a person being institutionalized to having some successful company"

"But I think the main question is what was he doing during that first two years he was out before his company launched?" Felix asked.

"Do you want to take a trip down to the office?"

"Might as well" he said as we were getting ready to leave. I took one glance at the photo that was in the folder. He had bronze hair that looked like he was trying to tame it but it was proven to be unsuccessful. He had bright green eyes like emeralds and his jaw line was a strong one. I shook my head as I closed up the file and tossed it on my desk.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Felix out of the precinct.

"I'm sorry detectives but Mr. Cullen went out of town a few days ago" the secretary told us.

"Oh the irony" Felix said as I gave him a look.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked.

"He should be back by the beginning of next week. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked batting her eyelashes at Felix.

"You see Ms." He said looking at the name plate. "Ms. Smith, this is police business we're on and if possible, he could kindly get back to us as soon as he can."

"I'll make sure of it" she said.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

"That my dear is how we do business" he replied. I rolled my eyes as we got on the elevator.

"I'm calling it a night" Jake said later that night.

"Same here I got to meet up at Rose's place tonight for dinner" I said.

"Yeah you can tell Blondie and Emmett I said hi" he said teasingly.

"Will do" I said as I gathered my things. I ran out of the building and into my truck. I got on the road was only stuck in traffic a few times before I reached their apartment.

"It's about time" Rose greeted me.

"Hello to you too" I said sarcastically.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said as he lifted me off the ground to hug me.

"Emmett…can't….breathe" I said.

"Oh let my sister go you goof" Rose said. She was finishing setting up the table when I was pouring myself a glass of water.

"Want me to do anything?"

"I got it from here thanks" she replied. "How's the case coming along?"

"Well we are looking into more possible suspects again" I replied. I looked over at my sister and contemplated on asking her about this Edward Cullen guy. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said.

"What do you know about Edward Cullen?" I asked.

Rose stopped what she was doing and looked up at me with a disgusted look. I thought I may have offended her by asking her that. Just as I was about to apologized, she spoke up.

"I suggest you better sit down for this" she said.

**A/n: So what do you think so far? Remember this is only the beginning. More twists and turns are to come, trust me. I'm not making this a romantic pair. There will be some tension between these two but sadly this won't be a romance one. Also Bella is a little OOC from the books just to let you guys know. Not to mention I made up Felix and Demeteri's last names since they didn't have any in the books. **

**Who did the murders? Will the killer strike again?**

**Stick around to find out. We're in for a ride and I hope you guys come along for it. **

**And just for reference: **

**Bella and Rose are sisters. Jasper is their cousin. **

**Emmett and Rose are married while Alice is simply Bella and Rose's best friend.**

**Edward will appear in the chapter after the next.**

**See you next time!**

**Spikeluver89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight. Just Ms. Meyer owns them.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"What could be so bad about Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Bella, Edward Cullen was a strange child" Rose said.

"How strange are we talking?"

"Stranger than you know" a deep voice said, making me jump a little. I turned around and saw it was Emmett who entered the kitchen.

"Emmett don't scare my sister" she chastised.

"Oh come on I was not" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"sure you were" he said with a sly grin.

"Anyways maybe you both could share some light on this" I said.

"Edward was in the same grade as me and Emmett back in high school. The three of us were good friends along with Tanya who's his ex. Although she and I never got along, I do feel bad that she lost her sister." Rose said.

"What made him go well…um…"I asked, trying to find the right words.

"Insane? Let me tell you sister dear" Rose said, sitting down across from me. "Edward and Tanya were together almost throughout our years at high school. Emmett and Edward were best friends at that time."

"Were?" I asked.

"That's for later. In our senior year in high school, their relationship was started to deteriorate but they tried to work it out. From what I heard supposedly she was cheating on him and Edward was oblivious. I don't know the whole story since it's been what, years since we graduated?" she asked Emmett.

"Yep but who's counting really? So one day it was a couple weeks before prom Edward shut us out. We thought it was because he found out about Tanya. When Prom came around, he and Tanya went together but somehow he found out about her cheating and he went nuts" Emmett said.

"He would drink almost every day and he got arrested a few times for DUI" Rose said.

"And this happened while he was in high school?"

"Yep" Emmett replied, confirming his answer.

"I'm surprised he managed to graduate with us that year" Rose mumbled.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked.

"Rumors were that one day while he was in college he literally had a break down and something happened that caused him to be institutionalized for a few years" Rose said.

"Did it ever become clear why?"

"No one knows but we were surprised he got let out five years ago and I was shocked that he started up his company" she replied.

"Where was I when all of this was happening?" I asked and Emmett and Rose laughed a little as we sat down to eat.

I couldn't help but go back and recap the story. Something happened between the times he was let out up until now. Who knows what happened?

"So what you're saying is that something triggered him that he had to be locked up?" Riley asked the next morning.

"Possibly but I didn't get into that part" I replied.

"You guys have to remember we do have other suspects to question again now that Kate's death is supposedly to be linked to the other murders" Leah said.

"We don't know until the results get back" I said. "What do we put Cullen under then?"

"I say person of interest for now" Riley said. "I say we could try to question the parents."

"We could question the Denali family and see what they have to say" Felix said.

"You think it's the right time to question them after what they went through" Demteri stated rather than questioned.

"Dem, we have to know what happened" Felix replied.

"Must I remind you not to call me that" he said while the rest of us chuckled.

"How about this, two of us go question her parents while some of us go question her sisters" I suggested.

"Might as well get it over with" I heard Felix mumbled.

"Any particular reason why we got picked to question Tanya?" Jake asked as we were driving towards her apartment.

"Rose was telling me on how she and Emmett were once friends with her and Edward and since we are trying to solve her sister's case, might as well question her" I replied.

"Do you think she had anything to do with her sister's murder?"

"I don't think so, she wasn't with her when she was killed but she did find the body afterwards" I replied.

We pulled up towards a nice apartment complex in Port Angeles. We got out and went over to the directory and found her apartment number. It was silent ride on the elevator knowing that we're about to question the victim's sister.

We made it to her floor and walked only a few feet before we got in front of her door. I knocked on it hesitantly as we waited to see who would be home. The door opened and it revealed a woman with strawberry hair and clear blue eyes who stood probably taller than me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're Tanya Denali?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied hesitantly.

"We're Detective Bella Swan and Jacob Black, we're here to talk about your sister" I replied.

"I already told the cops before" she said.

"We want to speak to you about a person if interest, if that's alright by you" Jake said.

Tanya looked at us before she stepped away from the door entry way to let us in. She led us over to the living room as she sat down on the arm chair while Jake and I took over the love seat.

"Who's this person of interest you want to know?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen" Jake said. From what I saw, Tanya's face fell when he mentioned his name.

"I haven't heard that name in years. Is the bastard dead?" she asked almost bitterly.

"Why say it like that?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen was once the love of my life or so I thought. We were inseparable in high school until I cheated on him" she replied.

"Why cheat on him?" Jake asked.

"He wanted to take things slow while I wanted us to be together forever" she replied. "I started seeing this guy James something. I don't remember his last name. Fuck I don't know if he's in town anymore but before prom he found out about the cheating and he went nuts."

"Did Kate ever tell Edward about what was going on?" I asked.

"I don't think so. But then again, she hated his guts" Tanya said.

"Was there any reasons?" Jake asked.

"She only told me that she sensed that he was off. I don't know what it was that put her off but if only I would've paid attention to what looks she was giving him whenever Edward came over…" she said sadly.

Jake's cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. I sat on the couch as I shifted uncomfortably in my spot.

"You're Rose's sister" she said.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" I asked warily.

"She mentioned you I think once or twice" she replied, looking at her nails.

"Bells, we got to go" Jake said urgently.

"If there is anything else" I said, standing up and handing her my business card. "My number's on the back."

As I was getting up to leave, she called out, "How's Rose by the way?" she asked.

I turned around to look at her. "She and Emmett are married now" I replied.

"Oh well that's good" she said. I nodded as we left her apartment.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" I asked as me and Jake were going down the hallway to the elevator.

"Felix called me and told me something" he said.

"Well?"

"Edward came back to town a day early" he replied. "Surprisingly, he's willing to speak to us."

This should go over well.

**A/n: Okay so Edward will make his debut in the next chapter. **

**I wasn't sure what Tanya's eye color was in the series. I don't remember since it's been awhile since I've read the series so I just made up an eye color for her. Hope that's fine!**

**I'll try to update next week. It'll be a busy week for me next week so hopefully I'll be able to update. **

**Don't forget to review! I've gotten three reviews and I'm happy about that. It's better than nothing right? **

**For any updates or what's going on in my crazy thing called life, just follow me on twitter at xspikeluver89. Yeah, I have one of those, who doesn't?**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We drove in silence towards Cullen Corporation as we made our way in the streets. I couldn't believe that he was willing to talk to us.

"You think he'll be willing to co-operate?" I asked.

"He better, after all we do have the higher upper hand than him whether he's rich or not" Jake replied.

"You know what I mean" I said. I may love Jake like a best friend and brother but sometimes he can be an asshole.

We pulled up to the big building that I was once here just yesterday. We walked inside and headed towards the elevator since I knew where to go. Jake and I made small talk for awhile before we got to Edward's floor. When we stepped out there were a few people walking or running around with paperwork almost all over the place.

"Looks like we've came at a wrong time" I said.

"Let's just get this over with" he said. We walked past the people and some of them looked at us and started to whisper.

"I guess word got out about us" I mumbled and Jake nodded in agreement. We walked up towards the secretary at her desk and she looked up as we got closer.

"Mr. Cullen has been expecting you" she said. "Just go in his office it's the third door on the left."

"Thanks" Jake said as we made our way down the hallway.

"Ready?" I asked as we approached the door.

"You know it" he replied as he knocked, well more like banged on the door. We didn't hear any movement on the other side so I took a risk and put my hand on the doorknob. I turned it slowly as the door opened to reveal a nice looking office. The furniture looked expensive and modern compared to the ones back at the station.

"Just make sure you get those files to him right away. I don't want to have to deliver it myself" a smooth, velvety voice said into the phone.

We walked in slowly and saw a man sitting at his desk. I must say that if this was Edward Cullen, he sure did look more beautiful in person.

"Just get back to me" he said and he hung up. He looked up at us and straightened up in his seat. "Who let you in?"

"Technically, your secretary said you were expecting us" I replied.

"Is that so?" he said, standing up from his seat and moving towards us.

"Look, we're here to question you about what's been going on with the murders" Jake said coldly.

"I see Detectives I will talk to you on one condition" he said.

"And what will the condition be?" Jake asked.

"I'll only talk to her" he replied, looking at me. There was something in his eyes that looked so possessive or something.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea" I said.

"Why is that, Detective Swan?" he asked.

"Because we're both here on assignment to talk to you" I replied. "If you don't like it, we can always bring you down to the station."

He laughed a bit darkly at us. "You're afraid to be alone with me, aren't you?"

"No" I replied sharply. "I'm here to do my job and we would like your cooperation."

"We can do it here or downtown where not only we'll question you but a cell would be waiting for you" Jake said.

I looked over at Jake and gave him a warning look. "Let's get this questioning over with so you can go back to doing whatever you were doing" he said.

"I thought I made it clear I wanted to talk to her" Edward said.

"And I'm saying that's not going to happen and my partner stays here whether you like it or not" I said. It's not that I can do it on my own, it's just something about Edward that was throwing me off and I couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine, you two can have a seat" Edward said, stalking towards his desk. Jake and I looked at each other before we walked over to the two empty seats that were on one side of his desk and we sat down.

"Now just ask away" he said, landing his eyes on me.

I focused and got straight down to business. "Where were you the night Kate Denali was murdered?" I asked.

"You mean Tanya's younger sister that got killed?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, unless you know another Kate Denali" Jake replied.

"No, and besides I was working late until near one in the morning. You can check if you want to" he replied.

"Don't worry we will" I said, taking note.

"Was there any vendetta you had against Kate?" Jake asked.

"No me and Tanya were the perfect couple, until I found what she did" he said darkly.

"Interesting because from what we heard, she certainly hated your guts" I said, with my eyebrow rising at him.

"Is that so?"

I nodded in confirmation. I looked over at Jake who had the same look at him.

"Were you ever questioned for the other murders recently?" he asked.

"I don't think so but then again, most of that time I was focusing on building this company" he replied.

I sighed as I jotted down the notes on my notepad. I looked up and saw him looking at me again. Okay I'll admit that he is beautiful but you know the saying goes, looks can be deceiving.

Then the phone started to ring. "Yes?" Edward answered. There was silence for a second before I saw him pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I'll be down in a second" he said and hung up the phone. "I'm sorry but something happened and I need to take care of it."

"Don't worry about it we were just heading out ourselves" Jake said as he stood up. I stood up slowly and took one last look at Edward.

"Do us a favor well, two favors. First if there's anything you have that could be at least useful just call the station but I'm sure you have the number for that somewhere and second, try not to leave town" I said.

I took one last look at him before Jake and I left his office. As I was closing the door, I couldn't help but feel his eyes staring back at us. But something was telling me that he was looking at me more than Jake.

"So Edward claimed that he was at the office at the time Kate was killed" I said.

"And what time was that again?" Riley asked.

"According to the death certificate, the time of death was body wasn't found until almost a half hour later" Felix replied.

"And Edward said he was at the office until one that night" I said.

"Does he have any proof?"

"He said we're more than welcome to double check" Jake replied. "I don't know, he seems fishy to me."

"He has to be hiding something more than what he's saying" I pointed out.

"Bells have you seen the way he was looking at you?"

"Oooh Bella got's a boyfriend" Felix teased.

"Try more of a creeper if you ask me" I said giving Felix a look. "I don't know, I think Edward is hiding something more than what he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure just yet but whatever it is, I think we'll be able to determine it" I replied.

**A/n: Okay we've met Edward. More of his past will be revealed in the story. **

**I do hope to try and post next week like usual! Since I'm off for the summer, I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and also great birthday gifts since I'm posting this on my birthday and I'm now 22. God I'm getting old! **

**Thanks for your patience and support! If you have twitter, follow me there on xspikeluver89. If you have tumblr, you can follow me there. Links are posted on the profile. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. End of story. Not really you know what I mean.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Throughout the day, we worked on the case files for the serial killer. We tried to come up with anyone that we could question until Demetri suggested that we would requestion the victim's families to see if they would know any more information about their loved ones.

It was near midnight and I was the only one in the office. I was going over the victim's profiles to see if I could find anything that would be useful until I ran across my dad's folder. It was the first time I've seen it since I started out on the force. At the time, I couldn't bring myself to even read it since it was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to look to see what it was inside but something was telling me that it's still a bit too painful to do so.

I put it aside for now as I got ready to leave. I made sure I had my pepper spray with me since I started working on the job. I remember my dad giving me a six pack of these when I graduated from the police academy.

I still couldn't believe he did that.

As I was walking towards my truck, I heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it from its case and answered it even though I didn't recognized the number.

"Detective Swan," I answered.

"Ah, I'm so glad you picked up," a velvety voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to control my voice. It couldn't be.

"Come on Bella, don't tell me you forgot who this is?" Edward asked.

"Clearly," I replied sarcastically. "How did you even get my number?"

"I have my ways," he replied.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Can't I ask without you getting suspicious?"

"Gee, I'm sorry that you called me since I'm a cop," I said, harshly. "What do you want?"

"I'm just calling to see if you want to join me for dinner," he replied.

This guy couldn't be serious.

"I would but considering its midnight, plus I have to go to work early unlike _some _people, we have to make a living so no thanks," I said, hanging up on him.

I shook my head and started up my truck. On my way home, I couldn't help but notice how Edward's voice was over the phone. It sounded like he wanted me to meet up with him for dinner. But who would want to go to a late dinner at this hour with someone I've just met? Then again, I wasn't so sure if I could trust him since he is a person of interest.

I got home and saw that the apartment door was locked. I guess Alice had the tendency to lock it this time. Alice and I have been best friends since she moved here from Biloxi, Mississippi. She and Rose get along pretty well but she and I have a close friendship since freshman year in college.

I just tossed my bag on the couch and headed towards my room. I passed Alice's room which her door was shut so she must be sleeping. She's been hard at work on the fall fashion line that it might be featured in fashion week in the next few months. She was excited and been working hard for the past few weeks now.

I collapsed on my bed after I changed out of my work clothes. As I was falling asleep, I couldn't help but get Edward stuck in my head.

"Morning," Alice chirped happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"How are you hyper this morning when you've been working nonstop?" I asked as I poured myself some coffee.

"It's me, hello," she said, rolling her eyes. "Oh by the way, do you know an Edward Cullen?"

"Why?"

"Because he called here around almost midnight last night," she replied. I looked up at her in shock. "What is it?"

"He called my cell phone last night," I said.

"How did he get your number?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"Who is he anyways?" she asked.

"A person of interest in our case and from what Rose and Emmett said, a nut job," I replied.

"But why would he call you if he's a person of interest in the case?" she asked.

"I don't know but he wanted to have dinner with me but I turned him down," I replied.

"Good," she said. "While I admit he is good looking, it was for the best."

"Wow Alice. Usually you're so persistent about men talking to me," I said.

"Well I've only hard about him. I mean, who hasn't? Forks is a small town after all," she said.

"Yeah," I said, sipping on my coffee.

We talked for a while before we got ready for the day. I threw on my usual outfit which was a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt. Alice has told me before to update my wardrobe and I told her that it's pointless since I only wear shirts and pants to work.

I tossed my hair in a frizzy ponytail since I just towel dried it and tried to brush it out the best I could. I grabbed my bag and keys and made my way out the door, shouting a goodbye to Alice.

"Anything new?" I asked as I came in the office.

"What do you think?" Jake replied.

"I take it as a no," I said. I checked my phone and I saw that I didn't get any calls from Edward luckily.

"Who are you expecting a call?" he asked.

"Jake, did you ever give Edward Cullen our card?" I asked.

"Not that I recall, why?"

"Weird, cause he called my cell phone out of nowhere last night," I replied.

"What did he want?" he asked right away.

"He wanted to take me to dinner at midnight," I replied.

"Why?"

"Who knows, but I told him no," I said.

"Good because something is telling me that this guy is hiding more than he needs to," he said.

"I don't know, I mean you got to consider he was locked up in some institution for almost a few years of his life so who knows what happened then up until now," I pointed out.

"Now you're defending him?" he asked incredously.

"No, I was just stating the facts," I replied.

Jake took one last look at me before he went back to some paperwork on his desk. I looked at him before I tossed my jacket on the chair. I picked up some paperwork and went through it for a while.

"Hey Bells, look at this," Jake said, handing me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Admissions from the institution Cullen was locked up in," he said.

"And how is that relevant?"

"Looked who signed the admissions papers," Jake said.

I stared at the papers and saw that Edward's parents' signatures were on there. I looked up at Jake with surprised eyes.

"His parents put him in there? But why?"

"Should we ask them?" he asked.

Before I said anything, my desk phone started to ring. I glanced down to answer it without thinking twice about checking the ID.

"Port Angeles Police Department, Detective Swan speaking," I answered.

"_Oh Bella, Bella. I'm glad you decided to answer,"_ Edward's voice said over the phone.

I sat in my chair as I looked up at Jake and mouthed 'Edward' towards him. He sat closer next to me.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"_I was hoping if you reconsidered my offer from last night?" _

I looked back at Jake before I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bella, you're a horrible liar. I do hope you would take the time out to join me for lunch so we can discuss your behavior when and your partner came into my office."

"What behavior? I was just doing my job. There's nothing that needs explaining," I said.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jake went over to his desk and picked up the phone and hit a few buttons and he let me know he was listening in.

"What's going on?" Felix asked. I hushed him and from the looks of it, he went quiet.

"I understand that but there is something about you that I can't seem to quite figure out."

"Oh really? Look, if you want to talk that's fine but lunch; I don't know," I said.

"Come on Bella, just a little won't kill you and by the way."

"What?" I asked.

"I hope you don't take too long for you to make a decision."

"And why is that?" I asked warily. Felix was still looking at me as he went to sit by Jake.

"Because I hope your answer won't be a no."

**A/n: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was dealing with two weeks of five work days almost back to back and not to mention I had writer's block but I know which story is in the right direction!**

**I hope this wait is worth it. I do promise to update hopefully next week if my schedule won't be too ridiculous. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and so does the alert notifications I get in my email, which by the way I still got to delete my old email XD. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be going to college for my medical billing degree and I would be rich. But I guess doing this on the side wouldn't kill anyone.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"What do you mean my answer won't be a no?" I asked in shock. Jake looked like he wanted to go through the phone and kick his ass while Felix looked on in a concern way.

"_I know you won't say no and how I know that is well I'm saying it better not be a no."_

"So if I was to accept, where would we meet?" I asked.

"_La Bella Italia."_

I remembered going there back in high school and I worked there for a while before I entered the Police Academy a few years ago. I wondered if things have changed over there but my mind became focused again on the phone call. I looked up and saw that Jake was mouthing me to get off the phone.

"How about this, why don't I call you back since I have a suspect on the way at this moment and let you know?" I asked.

"_Okay but don't be too long. I do wait for your answer." _

I hung up and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I went through that conversation on the phone at my job of all places.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jake asked.

"I'm fine" I replied, looking up at him and Felix.

"I've never heard of that conversation in my life" Felix said.

"Bella I don't think you should go to this" Jake said.

"Why not?"

"Because if case you forgot what happened earlier, I don't trust this guy" he replied.

"He doesn't want no for an answer" I reasoned.

"And what else does he want you to say, yes?"

"Hold up" Felix said, interjecting us. "She should go."

"What? And why should she?" Jake asked incredulously.

"If you would let me finish" he said, narrowing his eyes at him. "She should go but we would be there."

"How would that work?" I asked.

"It's easy. We have one of those ear plug things we can listen on as she's talking to Cullen" he replied.

"You mean those hearing devices" I said.

"Yeah those things."

"Jake come on at least it'll be you there but how are you guys going to do this without being caught?" I asked.

"I have a way" Felix said.

I walked into the restaurant with my legs shaky like leaves. I looked around and saw that Jake and Felix were sitting in the corner of the place that wasn't too close to where Edward and I would be sitting. I also noticed that both of them were wearing ear pieces that looked like Bluetooth for cell phones which it would make it less suspect able to anyone.

"Okay I'm in" I said.

"_See I knew that five seconds would work" _Felix said.

"_Okay remember the plan, I leave the place for a while and if Felix sees something going on that will make you uncomfortable, I'll come in and pretend there's something happening and we're out of there." _Jake said.

"Yep, now try to act like you're having lunch and not be baboons" I said.

"_Hey I resent that" _

"_Dude shut up the way you're acting we're going to be thrown out"_

"Will you both shut up?" I asked, stopping their little bitch fest. "I'm going in."

I fixed my hair so the wire wouldn't be showing. It was like an IPOD headphone only I would be able to hear the two clowns and they would hear me and Edward talking. I walked up the host table as I was trying to calm my nerves.

"Hi, um I'm supposed to meet someone here" I said. Man, the place has changed a bit here.

"Name?" the girl asked.

"It should be under Cullen" I replied.

She looked at a list for a few seconds before she stopped. "He just arrived a few minutes ago. If you just follow me."

I nodded as I followed her through the restaurant. I can spot Felix and Jake who pretended to be in a conversation. I stopped short and almost ran into the hostess when we reached out destination.

"Here's your menu and your server will be right with you two" she said as she winked at Edward. If he was a ladies' man I wouldn't be surprised.

"I'm glad you could make it" Edward said.

"Well it's not easy to take a lunch break like this these days" I said, looking at the menu.

"I would like to ask you a few questions though" he said.

"Okay shoot" I said, putting down my menu. Our server came and I just ordered a salad while Edward ordered Fettuccini Alfredo. We sat and ate silently which was fine by me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Jake and Felix eating also.

"Would you mind if I was not involve in this investigation of yours?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I mean I don't want to be a suspect in this whole serial killer fiasco" he replied.

"You're not a suspect, just a person of interest there's a difference and I wouldn't even know if you are a suspect just yet" I said.

"True but you know this could ruin me" he said.

"Over questioning of a murder investigation?" I asked incredulously. "Do you know how the victim's families are feeling not knowing why those lives got cut short so soon?"

"I may not know but I don't want to be involve in this-"

"Until you know what it's like to lose someone in your family to a crime like this, I wouldn't bet my money if you would care" I said coldly. I put my napkin on the table and grabbed my purse. "If you don't mind, I guess this is a waste of my time."

I started to get up when I felt his hand on my wrist and does he have a strong grip. "Don't you walk away from me" he said.

I could see something in his eyes that I couldn't place. They had a difference in them I couldn't place. I looked over and saw that Jake was close to running over. I gave him the code that we talked about earlier and he sat down. I looked over and thank god Edward didn't notice. I sat back down slowly and he let go of my wrist. I could hear Jake and Felix bickering about something in the headphones, but I didn't know what it was about.

"Sorry I didn't mean to act like that" he said, remorsefully.

"Don't worry about it" I said. "You're only a person of interest unless evidence said so."

"I see" he said.

"That wasn't why I call here for lunch today was it?" I asked. "There's something you're not telling me is it?"

Edward looked at me for a long time before he took a sip of his wine that was next to him. He couldn't stop looking at me as he set his class down.

"Bella the other reason I asked you to lunch is I want to tell you something else" he said.

"Okay, what is it?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, we got interrupted. Only this time, it wasn't our server.

"Hey Bells, thank god I've located you" Jake said.

"Um, Jake what are you doing here?" I asked in a fake surprised voice. I didn't think this would go into effect anytime soon.

"We found something and we need you down at the scene stat" he said.

"Can't you see she's in a lunch right now?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"It's okay maybe we can do this another time" I said quickly. I got up and fished some money to put on the table.

"Don't worry it's on me" he said.

"Edward no, I'm not letting you pay for my lunch" I said sternly. I tossed my money on the table and rushed out of the restaurant. I looked back only to catch Edward's glare at us.

"I didn't think it would go that far" I said as we headed towards the SUV. I noticed Jake's look was a grim one.

"What happened back there, I didn't think there was anything wrong...?"

"No it's not and this pulling you out of lunch was something for real" he said.

"What is it?"

"We may have found something" he said.

**A/n: I know a cliffy early on in the story but you've been warned. But look at it this way, at least she had an excuse to leave early! Will Edward buy into it? Got to stick around and find out. **

**I'm trying my hardest to update this story every week since I got about six stories to update on time and this summer is crazier than I've ever expected. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I'll try my best top update next week! Thanks so much for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer owns them. That's it. **

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"What happened?" I asked as Jake, Felix and I arrived at the woods in the nearby park a mile down from the restaurant.

"A jogger was running by here when he tripped over something. He looked down and found skeleton remains" Marcus replied.

"Do we know who it is?" Felix asked. He knelt down and examined the body in front of us.

"Forensics said that it could be a male probably in his thirties, maybe forties. We won't know anything until an autopsy is done and that can take four to six weeks" he said.

"I'll go check out any missing persons files" I said. "Will we know the cause of death and how long he died?"

"Probably within a few weeks we could get an ID" Marcus said.

I walked over to the man who was standing there in shock.

"I'm not going to get arrested for this, am I? I mean I was just going out for a morning run like I always do" he said nervously.

"You're not, we just need to get a few questions and a statement and that's all" I replied.

"Okay but I swear I had no idea it was there" he said.

"Don't worry, as soon as the police are done with you, you can leave" I said. I was about to head back towards the scene when he got my attention again.

"You get this a lot do you?"

"What?"

"Worried people who find dead bodies who freak out" he said.

"All the time" I said, heading back towards the scene.

"Find anything?" Leah asked.

"Nope nothing, well if you consider the three files I've found that may be close to it then I go shit" I replied.

"It's kind of weird don't you think?"

"What is?"

"How a dead body appears out of nowhere while we're working a serial murder case, I find it a bit too weird for my liking" she said.

"You don't think that body could be a connection, do you?"

"I don't know and I'm afraid to know and if it is, we're screwed' she replied.

We got back to work, making small talk for awhile. I couldn't help but have Edward on my mind. What was he going to say when we got interrupted? I couldn't also help but notice that from his look, he didn't want me to leave. I may have known the guy for what, a few days and there was something that's making me feel attractive to him.

Whoa Bella calm down, it's not like you're going to see him again.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 3:15pm. I sighed and continued rummaging through the files.

"Okay as far as I know, forensics said that the victim could've been beaten up to death by a blunt force object" Felix said.

"How did they know it was from a blunt object?"

"Because the skull was caved in" he replied. "They also said that the body could've been a month or two old."

"You think it may have something to do with the other murders?"

"Probably I mean if you think about it, most of the victims were beaten to death so bad you couldn't tell who they were half the time" Felix noted.

"We'll see when we the results, right?" I asked, looking at them.

Leah nodded and headed off to the storage to find more missing person files. Felix sat down next to me since Leah left.

"You feeling okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well considering what happened back at the restaurant before I mean I couldn't help but noticed how intense you and that Cullen guy were before" he said.

"Nothing happened between us if that's what you're thinking" I said.

"I'm not saying but I don't trust that bastard as far as I can throw him."

"I know but I think there's something else there about him. Something that's he's hiding" I noted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know" I replied.

In all honesty, I really don't know.

I couldn't wait to leave work that night. After what happened today, I was overwhelmed a bit from lunch and the new discovery. I just needed a night to myself.

Or so I thought.

When I got in my apartment, I did notice that Alice was home. She looked up from the TV as I walked in.

"Tough day?" she asked.

"You don't want to know" I said, plopping on to the couch.

"I heard about another body being discovered" she said.

"That my friend is true."

"You don't know who it could be?"

"I don't know I mean we're not going to know for awhile and as far as we know, the guy could've been hit with a blunt force trauma object" I said.

"Who knew that such a town like Forks would be a dangerous place to go to let alone live there" she said.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard three knocks on my door. I got up knowing who it would be on the other side.

"What up Bells?" Jasper asked as he hugged me.

Jasper is my and Rose's cousin. They could be mistaken for twins since they look similar to one another and the fact that they were born on the same day just different times. I let him in as he tossed his jacket on the chair and joined us in the living room.

Did I mention he had a massive crush on Alice? He's been falling head over heels for her since Rose introduced them at my police academy graduation about four years ago before my Dad got killed. They're good friends but I had suspected Jasper liked Alice as more than friends and the same goes for Alice. However stubborn them, they won't admit it.

"What are you girls up to?" he asked.

"I just go in I don't know about pixie over there" I said.

"I was just relaxing for once" she said.

I thought about telling them about what happened today with Edward at lunch. It didn't make sense for a guy who I barely knew for what only two days to take me to lunch and he wanted to tell me something. I would've found out if Jake hadn't come in and interrupted us. But then again, I was secretly glad.

"Hello, earth to Bells" Jasper said, waving a hand in my face.

"Huh, you said something?" I asked.

"We tried to get your attention for almost five minutes" Alice said.

"Sorry I just had a lot on our mind" I said.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

I looked at my best friend and my cousin carefully before I made a decision. "Alice you remember how Edward called here and my cell phone yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, why did he try and get you again?"

I nodded and then I launched my story on to Jasper and Alice on what happened. When I was done with my story, I was met with shocked looks.

**A/n: Okay so here it is at 12:35 at night and when I had a stressful night at work but I wanted to finish this. **

**This story will be updated every other week since I got another Twilight story to finish up and another story also. Fear not if there is no update next week. I do want to figure out where this story is going to go as well so bear the patience! **

**Review when you leave! Thank you to those who did and who put me on their alerts. You guys rock! Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them so go bother her. **

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"You did what?" Alice shrieked. "I thought you were going to stay away from him!"

"Well apparently he thought different" I mumbled.

"But you did go there with someone right?" Jasper asked.

"No I went by myself" I replied sarcastically. "Of course not, I had Jake and Felix with me."

"How did that go?" Alice asked.

"It was fine up until I was called back to work" I replied. "I think half the time I heard them fight like a married couple."

They laughed while as I went into the kitchen and grabbed three wine glasses. I grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and poured the three glasses. After today, I just needed a glass of wine. I do drink it once awhile but it's just one of those days I guess.

"I hope you guys don't have work early tomorrow" I said.

"Bella what's with the wine?"

"I've had a long day" I replied.

We sat in the living room as we ordered some late night pizza. It felt good to just not worry about work for awhile but I couldn't help but think about Edward.

Why was he on my mind all of a sudden? He seemed a little bit creepy like a stalker type or something. I swear whenever I looked at him, it's like he wants me or something. I shrugged off the idea. There was no way it would come down to that.

"Okay so not only we got another victim but we're running low on suspects" Felix said.

"This person has to have a motive for all of these murders" I said.

"We don't even know if this victim is connected to the others" Marcus said.

We sat around his office talking about the possibilities for what would the outcome be. It was nerve wracking. I mean, who knew that a little town would be in fear for some serial killer whose killing people for no reason. Unless they have a motive.

"We know so far that this victim was beaten up by an object like the other victims have" I pointed out.

"Everyone gets attacked by a blunt object" Felix said.

"But not the way the man got beat up" Marcus said. "If this victim is the latest in this serial killer case, the press is going to have a field day."

"Leah and I managed to find some missing person files that could be related to the victim" I said, putting the three files on the desk.

Marcus took the files and started to read out the names. "Tom Williams, Peter Sanderson, and Garrett Anderson" he said.

"Tom disappeared three months ago, the body was never found and Peter and Garrett disappeared almost a month apart" I said. "Boss, if one of them does appear to be a link then we got to get this person."

"You two go try and interview their families and see what they know and look for any medical records on them if they had any injuries so we'll narrow down" he said.

Felix and I left soon afterwards and got down to tracking down everything. I volunteered to go down to the hospital and get a look at the records for them three of them along with a warrant I got from the court in case I wasn't allowed.

"Here are the files you needed Detective" a nurse said as she handed me the three files.

"Oh um, thanks" I said, grabbing them.

"If you want to speak to the doctors about the patients, their names are in there" she said.

"Okay" I said as she left me alone.

I looked around before I walked into an empty conference room and sat down nearby. I stared at the three folders that could potentially match our victim's remains. I remember someone from forensics telling me before I left that the skeleton had a fractured left wrist and it had to be surgically fixed prior to the disappearance.

I opened up the first folder and saw that it was Peter's. He was only in the hospital twice, once for alcohol poisoning when he was seventeen and when he had his appendix removed. Not our victim.

The next folder had Tom's information in it. He was in the hospital before for a car accident and was released a week later after having surgery to repair a collapsed lung and broken ribs but no fractured wrist.

My phone started to ring as I was shaken out of my trace. I grabbed it and answered it without checking the ID.

"Swan" I answered.

"_Oh good Bells, glad I caught you." _

"What's up Jake?" I asked.

"_Listen I know you're at the hospital looking through their medical records and I was wondering if you have spoken to their doctors yet?"_

"No I didn't speak to a…" I said looking down at the last file, "A Doctor Snow and a Doctor Cullen, why?"

"_Oh I thought you had gone through the files already." _

"I'm on to my last one and then I'll speak to the doctors if I can't find anything" I said.

"_Okay I'll let you get back to those. Demetri and I are going to speak to the jobs that they worked out but the weird thing is that Garrett didn't have an employment history." _

"Maybe he got laid off but was embarrassed to tell anyone" I said. "It could be a possibility."

"_Maybe just double check just in case."_

"Oh yes sir I will" I said sarcastically. "Don't worry I may have something hopefully."

"_Okay, I got to g, see you later Bells."_

"Yeah, bye" I said as I hung up.

I looked at the three folders before I opened up the last one. It said Garrett's name and that the last hospital trip was two months ago for a confidential visit with Doctor Cullen. I sat up in my seat as I read that Garrett was getting a prescription from Doctor Cullen for pain in his left wrist. Now I started to wonder if he was our victim.

I made a quick call to the precinct as I dropped off the folders back to the nurse. After I got off the phone, I asked her again for directions to Doctor Cullen's office. I thanked her once again and made my way up to the fifth floor.

The elevator stopped at the floor and I got out of the elevator. I looked around before I walked down the hallway and it was a long hallway. I only saw a few nurses around and I continued to make my way, just passing them so they wouldn't get suspicious.

I made it to the dark brown door which said 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen M.D.' I took a deep breath before I knocked. As I raised my hand to knock, I could hear muffled voices inside. I couldn't help but press my ear to the door to try and listen.

"I told you Dad I don't need any more medication" I heard Edward's voice yelling.

"I'm not saying that but the way you're sounding is like…"

"A mad person? I thought that was done with when I got out."

"Edward, maybe you try and talk to Doctor Snow about this. He could try and give you something else."

"I told you I'm fine. I thought I would come here so maybe for once you could give me some advice but obviously I was wrong."

I stepped back as I heard footsteps coming towards the door inside the office. Of course, with my klutziness in effect, I didn't even know that there was someone or something behind me until I knocked over a bin full of dirty towels on the floor.

I tried to help pick them up so I wouldn't get caught until the door opened and I heard that voice that I dreaded.

"Bella?"

I looked up and I saw Edward sure enough and a man standing by the doorway with a confused look. I'm assuming it was his dad since he was just looking at me curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I'm here to question your Dad" I said.

**A/n: How's that for a cliffy? Expect these to happen in the story. You've been warned. **

**I'll try and squeeze one more update before I start college again in a few weeks. I'll try my best to update my other twilight story, Shattered Roses in the meantime. **

**You know what to do! Thank you guys for your patience and support and the reviews and the alerts! You guys rock. **

**I do promise you guys that answers to unanswered questions will be revealed in the story. It simply takes awhile so that what makes it a mystery.**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own this plot and I simply borrowed the characters from Ms. Meyers. **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry I didn't expect the police to come today" Dr. Cullen said.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked me.

I looked between him and Dr. Cullen and I couldn't straight out say why I was here and I didn't want them to know that I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I'm here to question you about a missing person's case" I replied.

"I see and you wanted to talk to me about it" Dr. Cullen said.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen if that's not too much trouble" I said.

"No it's not, just step into my office Detective" he said. I looked over at Edward before I went into his office.

"I'm so sorry about the noise outside" I said, as Dr. Cullen closed the door.

"It's no worry and please you can call me Carlisle" he said. "Please have a seat."

I nodded as I sat on the opposite side of his desk. I looked over and saw a photo on his desk. It looked like a family photo seeing there's Carlisle, Edward and a woman with caramel hair and green eyes who I assume it was Edward's mother and all of them were smiling in the photo.

"That was taken back before Edward had to be put in the hospital" I heard Carlisle speaking.

"Really?"

"Yes now do you want to explain why you're here?" he asked.

"Oh, right, sorry" I said. I took the folder and showed the picture of the remains and the photo of one of our potential victims.

"Can you tell me about what happened to Garrett when he was in the hospital?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about a missing person's case" he said.

"Part of that is true but you see, some remains were discovered yesterday afternoon and the victim had a broken wrist a month or two prior to his disappearance" I explained.

"How did you know about that?" he asked incredulously.

"I looked up the medical records, don't worry I got a warrant to search them" I replied.

"I believe you it's just that I couldn't believe a body was found yesterday. Just to think you were safe in your own town, nevertheless home" he said.

"I'm sorry but what was that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it" he said. "Now you said that I treated Garrett last time he was known around."

"From what this folder said, you did" I replied. "It also said it was a confidential visit."

I handed the folder to him as he took it and read it. Carlisle put down the folder and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You're right Garrett did come to visit me but it was only for a visit that I have a patient confidentially with" he said.

"Is there any way you can tell me why he would keep that visit private?" I asked.

"Only because he didn't want his boss to know about it" he replied.

"His boss?" I asked. Now I was getting somewhere, I think.

"Yes. He came in to the hospital late one night when I was about to head out for the night. While I was looking over him, I noticed that he was acting weird. I had asked him if I wanted to give him anything to calm down but he said he didn't want anything and he feared about getting fired" he said.

"Why would he think that?"

"From what he told me, he needed the money to support his wife and three kids. He couldn't risk taking a sick day and he knew that his boss wouldn't like it" he said. "Garrett's boss was much more demanding with his work schedule that he was lucky enough to spend time with his family."

"Did he say anything else? Something that made him want to go insane?" I asked.

"No he was just worried about his boss firing him. I wish I could give you more information" he said.

"It's no problem" I said.

"So maybe he had it with his boss and then he disappeared?" I asked.

"_That's my theory." _Jake said.

"I don't know. Look I'll tell you more when I get back at the station" I said. I hung up just as I caught the elevator. I almost closed the door when a hand stopped the doors from being closed. I looked up and I met with those familiar green eyes.

"Look Cullen, I really don't feel like hearing you complain about how I ditched our lunch the other day" I said.

"Why did you talk to my father?" he asked.

"I was simply doing my job" I replied. "Not that it concerns you."

"It does concern me" he said. "I don't think it would be wise to poke your nose around here."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be your concern" he replied, mocking me.

"Look, I'm just trying to find out what's going on with this case. You have a problem with that, you can take it up to the commissioner" I sneered.

The elevator dinged at the bottom floor and I brushed past Edward as I stepped off of it. I walked down the hallway and gave the nurse the files back when I heard rushing footsteps behind me and a firm grip on my arm, dragging me down the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" I snapped as Edward closed the door to the empty conference room.

"I really don't like how you're on this case. Maybe you should be off this case" he said.

"Give me one good reason why I should be off this case" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

I could see the hunger in his eyes as he came closer to me. I stood my ground, not wanting to fear him but deep down, I'll admit he was scaring me a little.

"You don't know how beautiful you are" he said. I could feel his hot breath on me. I didn't even realize he was that close to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"Bella, I want you so bad" he said.

Tell me he was kidding. I mean, I was so sure he probably either was the type that would sleep around or have a girlfriend. Why would he want me? I work long hours as he does and not to mention, I'm committed to my job.

"Want me? But why?" I asked.

"You clearly don't see yourself, don't you?" he asked, twisting a piece of my hair with his finger. "Why must you wear your hair up? It looks beautiful down."

Now this was getting out of hand. "Edward, no we can't" I said.

"Come on Bella, I know you want it just as bad as I do" he said.

"No I don't" I said, firmly.

"You're a liar you know that" he said.

"This whole thing is wrong. You're a person of interest in this case. I don't want to get messed up in this. I'm sorry" I said.

I turned around and opened the door and ran out of the room. When I was about to leave, I could've sworn I heard him say "You'll be mine."

**A/n: How's that for an ending? For this chapter I mean. I've been meaning to post but ever since Irene and losing power for a week, everything got crazy but it's simmered down a bit. **

**Will Bella give into Edward's temptation? Will the remains be identified? Those questions will be answered down the road along with other burning questions in this story. I'll try and update again, I'm just not sure when since Shattered Roses is down to its final few chapters. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy after last week which didn't went so well with me. Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>

**P.S. If you have twitter (which probably most of you do but don't want to admit it. It's okay, admitting is the first step towards recovery!) you can follow me there at xspikeluver89.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. Go harass her for the rights. **

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I was still reeling at the fact the way Edward was acting. I honestly don't know why he was acting like it was a crime that I was doing my job. It's like he doesn't either want me on the job or not being part of a crime.

Unless he was hiding something then that would be a proper explanation.

Nope that's impossible. He wouldn't be that desperate for anything like that. But then again, who knows?

I turned off the engine as I got in the parking lot. I couldn't help but have this weird feeling in my stomach but I didn't know what it was.

"Hey Swan, catch" a voice said, throwing something at me. I caught it and saw it was a sandwich from Felix.

"Thanks" I said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Not to mention you look tense" he said.

"I'm not tense" I said.

"Okay, okay sheesh you women these days" he said.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into headquarters when we saw Marcus arguing with someone who had dark hair and he looked stressed.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Aro Volturi, one of the attorneys in town" Felix replied. "And not to mention, Marcus' brother."

"I never knew he had a brother" I said.

"Let's just say they have a nonexistent brotherly relationship from what I heard" he said. "Their cousin Caius works as the DA and he wants these cases solved also but he's not like Aro. Aro wants them done and sealed."

"Why?" I asked.

"If you think about it, this case has been going on for almost six years. It's not our fault that we only have suspects but no solid evidence. No matter what method we try to get the help of the town, it seems like no one wants to help" he replied.

"Maybe they're scared. Something like this never happens" I said.

"True but you also got to realize that maybe some people don't even want to be involved in the investigation" he said. "I do wonder in the twelve years I've been on the force that will this case ever get solved."

We walked past Aro and Marcus as they were deep in their conversation. Whatever they were talking about, I have a feeling that we would hear about it later on.

"According to Garrett's work record, he only had two jobs, one when he was in college to help pay off the loans and tuition and the second was at the company Cullen owns" Jake said.

"How come it doesn't say who his current boss is?" Leah asked.

"Maybe he or she doesn't want to be known?" I suggested.

"Please Bella, anyone would want to know who has a boss at their own jobs" Leah said.

"You would be surprised" Riley mumbled as Leah sent him a look.

"Guys are we really going to argue over this?" I asked.

"Bella's right, we need to find out what's going on and hopefully we'll get some identification on the victim" Riley said.

We got back to work during the day but my mind was still focused on what happened at the hospital. I mean who knew that Edward would have this affect on me? I mean, I barely know the guy personally but it seems like he had this hold on me that I couldn't get myself out of.

Whatever this is, I hope he doesn't think of it as anything else.

"Okay, just have your supervisor get back to me. Thanks, bye" Jake said as he hung up the phone. "Same response, different assholes."

"No luck either?" I asked, over my shoulder.

"Nope well except the fact that Garrett worked at some company that started awhile back" he replied.

"I see" I said.

"What about you?"

"Nope, I just feel like that it's always a dead end" I replied.

"Yeah but we've been on this for a long time I feel like we're neglecting other cases" he said.

"I know" I said.

"I just hope that in the end, it was worth finding out who did it" he said.

I nodded as I continued to work. I looked over at the clock which was nearing midnight. I sent a text to Alice saying that I would be home late. Tomorrow I was going to meet up with Rose and the others along with Jake at her apartment for our hang out ritual night.

"Jake can I ask you something without you having a freak out?" I asked.

"Whatever you got to ask, just do it" he said.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling like you're being followed?" I asked.

"What makes you say that? Who's following you right now?"

"Jake calm down, no one isn't stalking me. I'm just asking a question" I assured him.

"Oh" he said. "Well, if I had a stalker, I'd find out why they're doing it in the first place."

"Oh" I said, looking down at the paperwork.

"You got realize Bells, there are a lot of crazy people in the world and some of them, may have a weird obsession over someone it would be a deadly one."

"Never really thought of that" I said.

"Then again, we only deal with homicide and with this case, someone is bound to have a good reason as to why they would kill people" he said.

Jake did have a point there. But I didn't want him to know about what happened at the hospital today. There was absolutely no way I would ever go out on my own for an interview for awhile if he knew. I love him like a brother but his overprotectiveness does get a little bearing to deal with. But we knew each other for a long time so it was bound to happen.

"I'm going to head out" I said.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be too overworked tomorrow" I replied.

"Yeah see you-" the phone rang interrupting our conversation. Jake reached over to answer it and talked with whoever it was on the phone for awhile. By the time he got off the phone, he had a grim look on his face.

"What happened? Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"One of the guys I called up from earlier to see if he had any information about where Garrett worked and you won't believe what he told me" he replied.

"Go on" I said.

"Garrett used to work for your buddy Cullen at his company" he replied.

I was heading to my truck after what Jake told me. We may have a possible lead in this case and we would have to go question the department where Garrett worked in the company. At least Jake would be with me tomorrow so I wouldn't have to go by myself.

I just hope I wouldn't have to see him tomorrow.

I was about to reach to my truck when I heard footsteps. I looked around and saw that no one was around. Thank god I got my gun with me just for protection. I looked through my bag trying to find my keys when I heard them again. I didn't think much of it since it was probably someone walking by here quickly.

But little did I know I would be hearing the same voice from before.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad I found you."

I spun around with my hand on my gun as I faced Edward Cullen in the flesh and he had a dark look on his face.

**A/n: Um, hi. I know I'm super late on updating, but I'm dealing with school and work almost every day (not fun but what can you do?) I just finished up my other twilight story and currently wrapping up my first Narnia story at this moment. To say things are a bit crazy here is well, you know crazy. **

**I'll try to post again. I'm just not sure when but I promise it won't be like a month long wait or anything like that. **

**You know what to do! Thanks so much for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. Go bother her. **

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

You've got to be kidding me. As this day couldn't get any worse. I don't think it's gotten worse but this moment wasn't the best feeling right now. He had something on his look that I couldn't pinpoint what. But I was afraid to know.

Wait, I'm afraid right now with him. But why am I still here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked hastily.

"Aren't you glad to see me? You should be" he said.

"I don't know why you're here. Make that, I don't know why you would be here" I said.

"Come on Bella…" he said, reaching out to touch me. I smacked his hand away as I backed up to the door of my truck.

"What do you want from me?"

"I thought I told you what I want" he said.

"Clearly you didn't get the person of interest memo I said a few days back" I said.

"Not that, I don't care about that" he said dismissively.

I eyed him carefully as he put his arms next to me, as if he was blocking my way out. I really want to go home and at this time of night, it was so unsafe I wasn't sure what to do. Never in my life have I been this terrified of someone.

"You don't feel it" he said.

"Feel what?" I asked, not wanting to know his answer.

"The attraction between us, how can you not notice?"

I wanted to breathe. I felt so claustrophobic that I wanted him to go away. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he leaned in closer. Somehow I managed to break from his hold where he met with my truck door and I stood far away from him with my gun out.

"You're not really going to shoot me, are you?" he asked.

"Don't even come closer" I said.

"Just put the gun down" he said.

"Why should I have to listen to you? You don't even know me" I said, lowering my gun a tiny bit.

"Oh Bella love; I know more about you than you know."

I lowered my gun more as soon as he said that. Has he been stalking me this entire time?

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I know plenty Bella" he said.

"You can't know me" I said.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know you. I only know that you own a company after the fact you were out of some institution" I replied.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I saw that his eyes got darker and he wanted to attack me. I stood my ground, waiting to see what he would do next.

"I could take you into custody" I said.

"A detective job shouldn't be for you" he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's far more dangerous for you to be out in the field, risking your life and I wouldn't even know what I would do if you got hurt" he said.

"Look, if you even dare to come around here again, I suggest you don't. Stay away from me. I don't know why you're here. Hell, I don't know why you care. Get out of here and if I ever catch you here again, be prepare for a night in jail" I seethed.

I turned my back on him as I walked towards my truck. As soon as I opened the door, I didn't realize that Edward was right behind me as he grabbed my arm as he slammed the door.

"I don't like your tone, love" he hissed.

"Let go of me" I said, trying to struggle. "You're hurting me."

"Freeze!" I heard Jake's voice cry out.

We spun around and Jake was running towards us with his gun out. Edward loosened his grip on me as he stared at Jake hard. I breathed a sigh of relief as he let go.

"You alright Bells?" he asked.

I nodded as I jogged over towards him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard a noise when I was leaving so I came over here to see what it was and it was a good thing I did" he replied.

"Please, I was just simply talking to Bella over here" Edward said. Yeah, talking my ass.

"It didn't sound like it" Jake seethed.

"You watch it" Edward warned.

"Guys, stop. Enough of this macho madness. Jake I appreciate you checking on me but I'm fine. As for you Cullen, I suggest you leave before I do put you under arrest" I said.

"You don't have to do that," Edward said. "I was just going to leave."

"Not on my watch" Jake said, shoving Edward up against my truck door. "You're under arrest or assaulting an officer."

"I want my attorney," Edward seethed as Jake threw the handcuffs on him.

"Don't worry you'll get your attorney and by the way, this might be a good time for you to answer some questions about your former employee," Jake said.

Later on that night, we were back in the station. Jake and I had him put in one of the interrogation rooms while I stood watching from the one way mirror. I couldn't help but stare at him and somehow become dazzled by him.

Is that even possible?

"You should head home," I heard Marcus saying from the doorway.

"I'm fine," I said, turning to face him.

"For Pete's sake, you almost got attacked" he said.

"And I didn't get hurt, did I?" I retorted.

"Bella, I've always looked out for you like a daughter I've never had. I treat you guys with the utmost respect but after what I heard about what happened tonight, I don't think it would be wise for you to watch them question him" he said.

"I know it's just there's something about him that I wonder," I said.

"Wonder about what?"

"What his motives are," I replied. "I mean, he must have something to hide. I remember me and Jake questioning him and it seemed like he didn't want to be involve in this case."

"You don't say" he said.

"I don't know, I could be wrong; but I don't know" I said.

I watched as Jake and Riley walk into the room and started questioning him. I stood there along with Marcus as we watched them question Edward. It seemed from what I can tell that Edward wanted to leave. I heard that he should demand to see me but Jake told him not to and they proceed with the questioning about Garrett. I kept my eye out in case something was to be out of place. I couldn't help but feel this pull towards him; even if I didn't want to leave the station which is unlike me.

After awhile, I saw Riley and Jake walk out of the room and I heard the door open and I saw them come in.

"Anything?" Marcus asked.

"Cullen said that he last see Garrett two weeks before he disappeared" Riley replied.

"Yeah and their last meeting wasn't so well" Jake chimed in.

"Do you think he had anything to do with his disappearance?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem like it but who knows" he replied.

"What's the plan of action?" Marcus asked.

"For now, we're keeping him overnight until he has bail. Bells, you know you've could've gotten hurt or worse tonight" Riley said.

"Trust me I'm aware" I said.

"Do you want to press charges against him?"

"It's not like he seriously hurt me, he just grabbed my arm but as of right now, I'm not going to press any charges, maybe keep him away for now" I replied.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jake asked.

"As long as he stays away from me, we won't have problems" I replied.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" I said to Alice as soon as I came home.

"No worries Bella at least you have off tomorrow" she said from the living room.

"I know" I said. "You wouldn't believe the day I had."

"Oh, do tell" she said excitedly.

"Well let me put it this way" I said, pouring myself a glass of water and heading into the living room. "I almost got man handled by Edward Cullen."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Okay, wake up the entire building why don't you?" I snapped, trying to regain some of my hearing.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't, it was weird though" I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've had my run ins with him before. Back at the hospital, that lunch with him a few days ago and not to mention tonight" I said.

"Was it bad?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he has this look in his eyes whenever I see him and it's like he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat or something," I replied.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?"

"I hope not. It's like he wants me so bad" I said.

"For what?"

"I honestly don't know" I replied.

Alice simply shrugged before she got up from her spot and headed into the kitchen. She came back in a short time later with mail in her hand.

"You seemed puzzled" I said.

"It's nothing. Well, it depends" she said.

"Depends on a guy who's also my cousin?" I asked; giving her that look we usually give each other whenever we have a problem with guys.

"I don't like Jasper like that," she said.

"Sure you do," I said, rolling my eyes as I sort through the mail.

"I don't. I only see him as a friend" she said.

"Night Alice" I said, with a smirk as I headed off towards my room.

I changed out of my clothes and put on my grey t-shirt and black pajama bottoms as I got comfortable on my bed. I went through the mail which I only got a few bills and a magazine. I tossed my mail on to my nightstand when a white envelope fell on to the floor. As I went to pick it up, I saw that it didn't have a return address.

Hmm, how strange.

I picked it up and examined the envelope. It had my name in fancy script handwriting which I couldn't recognize from anywhere or anyone. Not that I would know of or anything. I flipped the back of the envelope and it didn't have the return address on the back either.

I could either bring it to work tomorrow and let the experts take a look at it or I could open it. Knowing me, I would open it for nothing and get some junk mail or something like that.

Sighing, I just shoved the envelope in my desk, reminding myself to bring it to work tomorrow to get it checked out and went under my comforter. After I shut off the light, I felt my eyes drooping as I started to fall asleep. The last thing I saw was a figure standing on my fire escape or I thought I saw someone on my fire escape.

**A/n: Okay so I hoped to write a longer chapter but this is what I came up with. I hope you guys liked it!**

**I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward's POV just to see how his mind is set. We'll see what happens between school and what not. I'll try to update next week or the week after pending on school because I have to write a 10-15 page term paper due at the end of the semester next month. Two words: NOT FUN.**

**Any who, you know what to do! Thank you guys for your support, patience and your theories so far! You guys rock! Now I'm off to write chapters for my other stories and well do homework. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer owns them. Who's exciting for Breaking Dawn? I am!**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I dropped off the mail over by evidence on my way up to our floor. I hope that they would find whoever sent me the letter. I didn't dare to open it or bother to tell Alice about it. As much as I love her, I didn't need her to worry more about me. She and the others worry enough about me when I took this job.

"Guess you heard that Cullen made bail?" Felix asked.

"Not until this moment. When?" I asked.

"Early this morning. I saw when Aro and Cullen left and Aro wasn't too thrilled" he replied.

"Now why I am not surprised?" I asked sarcastically.

We made it upstairs and got straight to work. Some of us managed to get some more information about Garrett and we've gathered up the other victim's in this case. From what we know, it seemed like this case would be an indefinite one to solve.

"How much do you want to bet that by the end of this month, case goes unsolved?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I do want to catch whoever is doing this but we've haven't gotten any leads so far," Riley said.

"Relax Biers, we do have to have some shed of hope," Felix said.

"Surprisingly, he does have a point," Jake said.

"Yeah, if we ever get some type of lead," I heard Leah mumbled.

It wasn't until near lunchtime that we got a call from the victim's wife saying that she wanted to come down and talk to us. I didn't know what we would have to deal with. From what I could understand and get, she had been in denial that her husband went missing but she was in shock from the fact that it was him that came back as the missing person it was unbelievable.

"Mrs. Anderson, did your husband ever had any enemies he had that were a definite threat to him?" Felix asked.

"No I don't think so. But then again, Garrett was hardly the one to keep secrets from me," Kate replied. "I mean we were always honest with each other about everything."

"Maybe there was something that he was hiding that he didn't want you to know," I said. "Or possible get hurt."

"I suppose," she said, softly. "There is one thing though."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Whenever I talk to him about his job, it's like he had distaste for it. I mean, I know he wanted to have the job he wanted and to support us and I work as well, but I would never think he would have problems at work," she said.

"What kind of problems?" Felix asked.

"He wouldn't tell me the specifics but I think it may have to do with a riff between him and the owner," she said.

"What happened?"

"Supposedly there were cuts being made at the job…"

"Wait, Cullen Company was making cuts?" Felix asked. I shot him a look that said 'interrupt much' before we focused back on Kate.

"Sorry for my partner, he seemed to take this in as a shock," I said, narrowing my eyes.

She smiled a little as she continued with her story. "With my salary and his, we're trying to make ends meets and with my oldest daughter already filling out applications for college and my younger son and daughter in school, we were trying to save enough for all of them to go to college."

"What were the cuts for?" I asked.

"I thought it was budget cuts but it turned out that there were employee cut off benefits I saw a letter from them that was sent about a month before Garrett disappeared. I wanted to confront him about and find out why he would hide something like this from me but when I was about to do that, I heard he disappeared," she replied.

"Do you think his boss would have anything to do with what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. You could try talking to him though I'm not sure if he'll be some help," she replied.

"I remember Garrett. It's such a shame that something like that happened to him," James Grey said. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that gave you a menacingly look. Something about him seemed off.

"Do you remember where you were the night Garrett disappeared?" Felix asked.

"I was in the office. I had to finish up some paperwork before I had to head home," he replied.

"Was it true that these cuts were happening in this company?" I asked.

"Look it's not my place to say, but you would have to talk to Cullen about that," he replied hastily.

Felix and I looked each other and then at James' retreating form. It didn't take us that long to follow him as we felt stares from the other people who were working at their desks. We got to his office as Felix shut the door so we didn't have any eavesdroppers.

"Look Grey, why don't you cooperate with us and give us the answers we want or we could drag your sorry ass down to the station and trust me, I'm sure your boss or whoever it is, won't be so happy about that now, would he?" Felix said.

"Okay, okay," James said, trying to calm the situation. "Cullen here, decided that he needed to do some cuts because the company was supposedly going under. With today's economy recently, he thought that making these cuts would help the company."

"But instead, it only made it worse?" I asked.

"Sort of. I mean, Garrett was one of my best workers and though we never saw eye on eye on some things, it feels strange not seeing him anymore," he said.

"Is there anyway way you could know whether or not Edward Cullen is here?"

James got quiet before he answered us. "Good luck trying to get in touch with him. He got arrested last night but made bail this morning. All I got was that he called out today which is highly unlike him," he replied.

Awhile later, we left the building and got into the car. I was still in thought when I didn't notice we were driving back to the station.

"I think James is up to something," I said.

"What makes you say that?" Felix asked.

"I don't know. He seemed to know Edward being arrested," I replied.

"Maybe they're close friends," he suggested.

"I don't know. Could be though I mean, who else would know about those cuts?" I asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," he said.

We stopped at a stoplight as I was checking my phone for any messages. I knew that tonight would be hangout night with the others and Jake as well. I know that Jake and Rose don't get along too well but at least they're civil towards one another thank god.

I started to focus back on the road when I looked out of the right side mirror and I could've sworn I saw a figure with bronze hair staring at us as we drove away.

"Please for the love of god don't drop the dip like last time," Rose said.

"Come on babe, have I not dropped the dip before?" he asked.

"Dude that statement can be so taken on a whole other level," Jasper said.

"I agree," Jake said.

"You guys are sick," Alice mumbled.

I rolled my eyes as I sipped on some wine. The six of us were over at the apartment for our annual hangout night. It usually just the six of us, talking and catching up on what's going on and we order takeout and usually do weird stupid shit. Well, mainly the guys do the stupid shit part.

"When's the pizza going to get here?" Alice asked.

"Since when were you hungry?" I asked.

"Ever since I had an early lunch with that stupid client. Honestly, she can be such a pain in the ass. How am I supposed to get her dress done if she keeps calling the office every half hour wanting something to change on her dress?" she exasperated.

"I'm sure you're going to rock it if she doesn't like it, she can go suck it for all I know," Rose said. Way to be blunt with that one.

Just then there was a knock on the door which made us jump a little.

"Alright food's here!" Emmett said, excitedly.

I laughed as I grabbed the money off the counter. "Hey Bella, make sure you give our delivery guy a good tip," Alice said.

I walked over towards the door a little too excitedly. "Alright Mr. Sexy Pizza Delivery guy, how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Whoa Bells got some sexy talk going on!" Alice yelled out as I blushed.

I hope he hadn't heard that. That would be so embarrassing on my part but humor for the others I suppose.

When I opened the door, I wasn't met with any sexy pizza delivery guy.

Instead I was met with dark green brooding eyes.

**A/n: *Cat growls as I moved her off my lap* Okay so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I hate the end of the semester, especially my stupid paper. But I wrote almost five pages so it's something. **

**This chapter just came to me and here it is. I do promise it'll be longer since I got some of it planned out in my head. **

**You know what to! I hope you guys think this was worth the wait. Thank you for your amazing patience and support as always!**

***Cat somehow crawls back on to my lap and just lies there purring away as I give my cat a look* You just had to do that, didn't you?**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. I may be creative, but not as creative as Ms. Meyers herself or the other authors. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

"Are you out of your damn mind?" I shrieked lowly so the others wouldn't hear me.

"I had to see you," he said.

I pushed him out of the doorway and into the hallway. I really didn't want Jake to see him after last night and I didn't want the others to know what happened. It was bad enough Jake was being overprotective about him.

"And risk getting arrested again? Do you want to go to jail? I thought you were supposed to have a restraining order," I said.

"It didn't happen," he said.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Look, Bella. I don't know why you have to feel this way towards me. I know how you feel about me," he said.

"Oh really, Mr. Big Shot, I suggest you leave cause I have a few good reasons that you should and they're inside," I said.

"Please, just give me a chance," he pleaded.

I stared at him for awhile. I could see that he wanted me to hear him out, but I was slightly terrified of what other stunt he'll pull next. I don't know why but I somehow feel safe when I'm with him.

What the hell? Since when did I start to feel this way?

"Fine, you got five minutes," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, yes I did bail out of jail from my lawyer but I did make a deal saying that I wouldn't have to do anything so I could be in jail again," he explained.

"You're supposed to stay away from me. You have no idea how big of a hole you dug yourself in," I said.

"That's the thing Bella. No matter how hard I tried; it's finding me difficult to stay away from you," he said.

Now I don't know whether I should be flattered or freaking out right about now. I wish someone would come around and get me away from him. I wanted to leave right then and there, but I couldn't get my feet to move.

"That's flattering but seriously you need to leave," I said.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Oh yes you are," I said.

"Um, sorry guys, but you're in my way," a guy's voice said.

We looked up and much to my relief; it was the pizza guy with food.

"Is that my order?" I asked.

"Yeah, you owe $27.62," he replied.

I started to give him the money when Edward's hand pushed mine away as he took out a black credit card.

"Just charge it to my account," he said.

"No, don't you dare and besides, I have the money," I said.

"Just let me take care of it."

"Actually sir, we don't carry the credit card machines you can only do that if you order in person at the place," the guy said.

"Here you go, I'm so sorry about his behavior," I said. I didn't get why I was apologizing for his behavior.

"No worries; have a nice night," he said.

"You too," I said as the guy left. I turned to Edward and shook my head. "Just go, Edward. Please before you get yourself into more trouble."

"Fine, but know this. I will be around still Bella. Know that," he said.

I felt my legs were like jello as I walked back to my apartment. I got in and closed the door while taking calm breaths. I hoped the others didn't notice my long disappearance. How the hell was I going to explain this to them?

"Dude, not Boba Fett. No way I'm not risking him," I heard Emmett's voice.

"Either you die or no one will win," Jasper's voice said as I heard clacking of the button from the Xbox controllers.

"Who cares about some stupid game?" Rose groaned.

"Star Wars is not a stupid game," Emmett said.

I made it to the kitchen without being noticed. I placed the pizza boxes on the counter as I grabbed paper plates from the cabinet. I turned around a second later and I jumped as I saw Alice standing at the door way.

"Jumpy aren't we tonight?" she asked.

"When did you get here?"

"A second ago, I saw you running in here like you were being chased. Did the guy harass you again?"

"No, he didn't," I replied.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen," I said, without realizing it.

"He was here awhile ago," I replied.

"He was out pizza guy?"

"No Alice," I said, sighing. "He was here to see me."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Keep it down," I shushed. "I didn't know he was going to be here, I swear."

"Do the others know?" she asked.

"No and I would prefer if you-"

"What's going on here, Bells? We heard screaming," Jake asked as the others came into the kitchen.

"Kept your mouth shut," I whispered.

They had to know at some point. I mean, I couldn't keep this from them for the rest of my life. I wish I could, but I can't.

"Tonight, Edward Cullen was here," I said.

"What?"

"That bastard."

"Wait, who's Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Remember that psycho that used to go to our school?" Rose asked.

"Sort of, why?"

"He's pining for Bells over here apparently," Emmett said.

"Yeah and not in a good way either," Jake said, darkly. "I thought that guy was supposed to have a restraining order."

"He didn't. That's a long story. Look, all I'm saying is that the guy is giving me the creeps and he still wants me to drop him from this case," I said.

"Damn, who knew Cullen can be such a badass?" Emmett asked. "I'm just saying."

"I don't like this either, but somehow Edward seems attractive to you," Alice said.

"Like in a possevie kind of way I noticed," I said.

"Just hear me out," she said. "He's definitely pining for you, Bella. Though I've never met the guy, I do think that maybe you should try to give him a chance. Here is this guy whose willing to do anything to get you to talk to him and you certainly won't give him the time of day."

"I did and look what happened. Alice, I thought you didn't like the guy," I said.

"Alice may be on to something," Jake said. I didn't even hear him speak up until now.

"And that is…"

"Edward wants Bella badly. He's willing to do anything for her to notice him and he did do a good job on that the other night. He also wants to be dropped from the case but never explained why," he explained.

"Okay but I don't get what you're saying," I said.

"I just had an idea," he said.

"Do I want to know what it is?" I asked.

"It's pretty simple," he replied.

I'm sure whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad.

"Go undercover and pretend to fall for him," he said.

Now I'm getting worried.

**A/n: Hi, so sorry I'm posting late. This was hard to write and I do hope I made you guys happy with this chapter. **

**I'll try and squeeze another update before school start though I doubt that would happen but we'll see. You never know what my brain will do. **

**You know what to do! You guys rock with reviewing and I thank you guys once again for your patience and support!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them so go bother her.**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

I can't believe that Jake would even suggest a thing like that. Me falling for that psycho? No way in hell it would happen.

"Why would you even suggest something like that?" I asked.

"Seriously that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Rose said in disgust.

"I wouldn't even think of that," Emmett said.

"You're not helping," I snapped. Emmett raised his hands up in defeat. I wouldn't even want to do this? Hell, why would I want to do it?

"Because Bells, you seemed to be having some weird connection that you both have with each other that's pretty hard to explain," Jake said.

"But seriously me and him alone together? Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"I know and this time we'll give it a second chance. Only this time, we're doing this with a solid plan," Jake said.

"I don't know," I said.

"It wouldn't kill you and plus Edward wouldn't know that you're doing this," Jake said.

"But there is one problem. What if he figures out this is all a hoax? Wouldn't Marcus get pissed at the fact that I'm risking my life for this guy?" I asked.

"Those were two and leave it to me to deal with Marcus. We'll tell him together tomorrow," Jake replied.

I wasn't so sure about that but for some reason, maybe being closer to Edward could be a good thing. The weird thing is whenever I'm around him, it's only us so what could happen?

"Fine, what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Bella, Jake, I'm not so sure if that's the best idea," Marcus said.

"Come on Boss, it's the perfect plan. I mean can you even have some suspicion about him?" Jake asked.

"I do but that doesn't mean I have to go and pretend to fall head over heels with him," he said.

"Look I know what you're thinking but it's the only way to see what he has hiding," I said.

"Bella, you have to understand that I look out for every one of you. If anything were to happen to you if I let you do this, the commissioner won't be too thrilled about it," he said.

"Jake he has a point…"

"Oh come on Bells, look Marcus, this should help us in the case. Are you just going to let him get away with something that might be vital for this case?" he asked.

Marcus grew quiet. I knew that look and even being in the force for a few years, whenever he had that look; he was deciding whether the idea is smart or a stupid one. I was scared and nervous to what he said.

"Fine Bella, you can go undercover for this love fest or whatever it is Jae has planned on two conditions," he said.

"Name them," I said.

"One is that you must have Jake or someone with you in case something was to happen and you have back up, and two don't let this case get to you. I have a feeling that it might happen but I could be wrong. If you find anything useful, you have to let me know," he said.

"Good enough for us," I said.

"And one more thing," he said.

To think that we were this close to leaving the office.

"If I see any of you breaching your protocol, then consider yourself desk duty for the next six months," he said.

We nodded as we left his office. Jake closed the door behind us and we just let out a huge breath.

"That went well," he said.

"Yep," I agreed.

"So when do you want to start seeing Cullen?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "It's going to be soon but I don't know when."

All I know is that it's going to be interesting.

"Only you Bella that you got the balls to do this."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Come on Swan," Felix said. "You know, that I know and we all know that Jake knows and probably, our squad knows that you're falling for him."

"You don't know that and besides, Cullen seems to have a weird side to him," I protested.

"How?"

"I don't know; it's like he wants me all to himself. Kind of creepy actually," I replied.

He didn't say anything after that. After our meeting with Marcus, the squad knew of the plan and it was to remain quiet in case word got out. Leah wasn't exactly too thrilled about it, not only because she hated the fact that he got off scotch free, but the way that he is. Demetri has his concerns also but what got me the most was Riley. I know that he was the quiet one but he looked like he wanted to murder Jake for the idea in the first place.

I sat by my desk while the others went out to lunch going over some weapons list that could be linked to what the killer or killers used for the victims. Before lunch, it was a possibility that there might be one or two more people involved in this crime but nothing is for certain at this point.

"Want some?" I heard someone asking me. I looked up and saw it was Riley holding tow sandwiches in his hands.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from him. "You're never the type that stays behind."

"I know and I just want to talk to you," he said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," he replied.

I'm assuming it's my undercover project.

"Riley, I don't understand why you have it so against me doing it," I said. "It's not like I'm actually falling for the guy." But in reality, it sure does feel like it.

"I know, it's just…." He said.

"Just say what you got to say," I said, assuringly.

He took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm worried that this guy might do something to you. I know that you're going to have Jake or someone as backup in case something happens but I know you and you're determined to find out more about this guy," he said.

"Riley, you know that nothing's going to happen to me," I told him.

"I know it's just I've been in the force for almost ten years and I've seen worse shit than I've ever seen and I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay Swan, if you say so," he said. "Have you found something?"

"I don't know. I mean our victims either bludgeoned to death or smack over the head really hard that killed them," I said.

"What have you narrowed down?"

"So far a baseball bat and a crow bar," I replied. "I remember my dad telling me that those are the second closest to a bloody mess besides a stabbing."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said.

"So whatever the murderer or murderers did, they could've used a crow bar or baseball bat?" Riley asked.

"It would be a possibility, I mean how can someone do something like this is beyond me," I said.

"I say let's go through the suspects lists and see if they own a crow bar or baseball bat," he suggested.

"We could do that, or find out whoever owns a baseball bat like that," I said, pointing to the crime photo of Katie's badly bruised body.

"How did you know it was a baseball bat?"

"Look at the way the bat hit her head. There's absolutely no way that she would've survived that sad to say," I said.

"What are we going to do, go door to door asking for the murder weapon?"

"Not exactly, we need to find out if the weapon is connected to the other victims which I have a feeling it might be but who knows," I replied.

Riley nodded as the others got back from lunch. I continued to work by myself for awhile letting my mind wonder off as the day continued on.

Later on that night, I was home in the apartment making some dinner. I had found out that Alice would be coming home late due to a meeting at the building where she works. Sometimes it gets lonely whenever I'm by myself at home or whenever but there are times when I do like it so I can unwind a bit and just relax.

My cell phone started to ring and I looked to see who it was. I was shocked to see it was Edward calling. I knew I had to talk to him at some point but I didn't think tonight would be it. I took a deep breath and slid my phone to answer it.

"Hello Edward," I said.

**A/n: I know I'm such a cliffy whore XD. But it must be done as always. **

**I know I'm horrible for updating so late but I was without internet and that's no fun. You can thank the router being shot and the cable guy somehow got my laptop to work but not the other computer. Long story short, I'm here now. **

**I'll try to update again. Who knows what might happen. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I've enjoyed reading your reviews. You guys rock as always!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them so yeah. **

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"_HI, Bella, I hope I'm getting you at a bad time," _Edward said.

"Nope, you're not," I said. I was simply standing in the kitchen making dinner but I don't think he needs to know that. Not that it was any of his business.

"_I see," _

"Is there any reason why you're calling?" I asked.

"_I can't call to see how you're doing?" _

"Knowing you, you would usually have a motive or something but I guess at this point you're right," I said.

"_I bet,"_

"Look, it's what I get for being a detective. I pick up on these instincts," I said. "You're just going to have to deal with it whether you like or not."

"_I still don't think it's wise for you to be out on the field. What I don't like especially is that dog being with you at all times." _

"His name's Jake and he's my partner, always have been always will," I said.

"_I understand but Bella, I don't know how you do it."_

"Do my job? Well, it's not as easy as it looks," I said. I know it's obvious but I don't get why I feel so nervous around him. We're only on the phone.

"_Why don't I take you out to dinner?"_

"And why would you want to do something like that?" I asked.

"_Well, I thought I owe you one since we were rudely interrupted over our lunch the other day."_

"Gees, sorry that I had to go to a crime scene. Look, how about this; let me mull it over and I'll text you about it later on," I said.

"_Bella I wish you would just give me a straight answer."_

"Now don't worry I will, it's just my roommate just got here and I'll text you okay bye" I said, hanging up.

I looked up and sure enough, Alice had walked through the door.

"Hey Bella, I hope you don't mind Chinese tonight. I got so swamped at work with these stupid samples that just made my mind go crazy," she rambled.

"No it's okay, I don't mind actually," I said.

"Okay something is way off," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't bullshit out of this one. Edward called you, didn't he?" she asked.

"Fine he did awhile ago and asked me to dinner," I replied.

If I had earplugs, I swear she would've squealed my eardrums out of my head. I shushed her down so our landlady wouldn't have to bang her broom underneath the floor since she lives downstairs.

"I thought you hated the guy," I said.

"Oh I do it's just I'm excited you're going out on a date. It's been what since high school you've gone out with a guy?"

"Rub it in Alice why don't you?" I grumbled.

"Come on Bella, this may get serious here. You do want to find out more about him; do you?"

"I do it's just…"

"Just what?"

I sighed before I answered Alice as I was fixing my plate. "I'm afraid I might get too attached. Sure he's seems…persistent but in a cute way," I said, mumbling the last part.

Yep, I was gone beyond belief.

"So then why not go out to dinner with him? It's not like you're going to meet his parents or anything," she said.

"Technically, I met his Dad and it was for that missing person's case," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded as we just ate our dinner. We moved on from Edward and talked about our days. I found out that Alice's recent client is very persistent also when it came to how she wanted the dress to be designed because she has to wear it to a charity event in the upcoming weeks. I could never do what Alice does. Mainly because I don't have to artistic talent as she does, but I know for a fact she puts heart into her designs.

"So Bella have you made your decision yet about him?" Alice asked.

I looked up from my food as she stared at me curiously. "I think I might want to do dinner with him but I'm not sure," I replied.

"Because…"

"Of his behavior. As crazy as it sounds, it's like he's possessive over me and we barely know each other," I replied.

"Want my advice?" she asked.

"I'm going to hear it anyways," I said.

"Just go to dinner with him. If he's fine, then just see him regularly when you can. If he's that insane and fucked up like you said he is, cease contact," she replied.

"I never said he was fucked up or insane," I said. "Just a little weird."

"Mhmm, whatever you say" she said.

The next morning couldn't come any sooner. I showered and threw on dark grey pants with a white long sleeved shirt and my black sports jacket. I threw my hair up in a ponytail since it was untamable as usual. I made some coffee and ate a pop tart before leaving for the day. I had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

When I got to the station, I saw that I'd gotten a message from Edward himself. He wanted to know if I was still going to go with him to dinner or not. If I remember correctly, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Now he wanted to know what my decision?

Seriously, what's wrong with this guy and his constant mood swings?

"Hey Bells," Jake said. "You in there?"

"Jake, sorry I thought of…I don't know," I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Did Cullen talk to you again?"

"He wants me to go to dinner with him. I don't know if I should even bother," I said.

"Go," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Just go to dinner and just have a small microphone pack on you. He won't know you're wearing one since it'll be full proof hidden. What can go wrong? We need to know what his motives are and if he's worth being either a full suspect or still a person of interest," he pointed out.

I sat there and thought about it. It's only one dinner. It's not like this is going to be a date and a relationship afterwards. I mean why a guy like him would fall for me?

I reached over to pick up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Cullen's office how can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Edward for a moment?" I asked.

"He's in a meeting at the moment, can I take a message?"

I paused for a minute as to whether or not I should leave this type of message to his secretary whoever she is.

"Tell Mr. Cullen," I said, "that I would be more than happy to join him for dinner whenever he's available."

_Friday night…._

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked Jake and Felix that night.

"Because we love you," Jake said.

"And you're the one who's closer to Cullen and dying to get with him," Felix said.

"Dude so not helping," Jake said.

"Come on the last bit was a joke."

"Alright," I said as I stepped out of Jake's car. "Look just stay where you are and don't do anything stupid. It's bad enough I'm nervous."

"Ah don't be just remember like last time if any problems arise, we'll come in."

"Yeah Felix, I won't forget," I said, as I headed inside. I looked over at my outfit which was a dark blue sweater dress with black leggings and my black boots.

I headed towards the hostess and told her the reservation name. She looked down for a moment before leading me towards the back of the restaurant saying that Edward had already arrived a few minutes before I did.

I took a deep breath as I headed towards the table as dinner should be very interesting tonight.

**A/n: OMG I'm a thousand times sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had brain fart with this chapter and school and work were pain the asses but school is ending in the next two weeks so more time to update hopefully *crosses fingers* **

**The dinner will be next chapter. I wonder how that will turn out. **

**Leave some love! I hope you didn't mind the long wait which I promise it won't happen again! Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. You guys once again rock. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does and yeah…**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella POV**

If looks would've looked this good on Edward, then I definitely feel so plain.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. I could tell that he dressed very well since he came from money. I also know that he worked hard to get to where his company is at. I don't know though if I should feel intimidated or not.

"Here's your menu and your server will be here in a few minutes," the hostess said, while batting her eyelashes at Edward.

"Thank you that'll be all," Edward said, in a cold tone.

I sat down awkwardly as the hostess left. "You cleaned up," I said.

"Thanks but as nice as it sounds, you on the other hand look perfect," he said.

I could feel the blush rising to my face as I flipped open the menu. I couldn't even begin to tell that these prices were well; a little pricey but nothing too extreme. I don't know if I'll get use to this type of lifestyle. Slow down Bella, you're always thinking of this future with him.

"Is everything alright? You're awfully quiet?" he asked.

"I'm sorry it's just work has been on my mind," I replied.

"Have they caught anyone yet?"

"It's a process," I said.

"I see," he said. He was going to start to say something else when our waiter showed up.

"Hi I'll be taking care of you tonight would you like to start off with something to drink and maybe an appetizer?" he asked

"Um, I'll just have a white wine," I said.

"Make that two," Edward said a bit stiffly.

"Okay and do you guys know what you want to eat yet?"

"I need another minute if that's okay," I replied.

"That's not a problem I'll be back with the wine," he said, smiling brightly as he was walking away.

"That man shouldn't have looked at you like that," Edward said.

"Wow, jealous much?" I said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous. It's vile the way he was all over you like a piece of meat. You don't even deserved to be treated like that," he said.

"Edward, will you relax? He can't help it but he is trying to do his job," I said.

"No he's clearly trying to flirt with you and he should be put in his place," he said.

"Can you not make a scene? I didn't even notice and if I did, I wouldn't have paid attention," I said.

He looked at me before he lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just…"

"Just what?"

Before he answered, our waiter came back with our wine. By then we were ready to order. I'd ordered mushroom ravioli dinner while Edward ordered bruschetta chicken pasta. After our waiter left, I took a sip of my wine and luckily enough the waiter left the bottle. I poured myself another glass and I couldn't help but notice how Edward just kept looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I felt like I've seen you before," he replied.

"You mean in the news with the murders?"

"Yes but I meant before that," he said.

"Before? I don't think that's possible," I said, a bit too quickly.

"Why do you say that?"

"For one thing, we may have gone to the same school but we were in two different grades," I explained. "Emmett and Rose told me about that."

"Oh yeah, I remember them."

"Yeah considered they were your friends before well, you know…"

"You don't need to remind me. I do want to forget what happened when I was locked away," he said.

"Why?"

"I would like to think of it as a new slate to begin with," he replied.

"Never really thought of it that way," I said, sipping on my wine.

It was awhile before the food came. We only had small talk as we ate. Something about him seemed off. I couldn't point out what since he's that hard to figure out. What doesn't make sense was him wanting to start fresh. I understand that we've been given second chances in life but there are times when we have used up our luck that there is no going back.

"How about I take you back to my place?" Edward suggested.

"You want to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not? I think it seems like a good idea, don't you?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say no but somewhere deep inside, I want to say yes.

"I'm sorry I just need to use the ladies room," I said, excusing myself. He could only nod as I got up and made my way towards the bathroom. I was so glad that there wasn't anyone in the bathroom as I grabbed my phone and texted Jake.

_Edward wants me to go to his place._

_**Is he THAT serious?**_

_Pretty much. I want to say no but deep down, I want to see what his place looks like. _

_**You think that's a good idea? Bells, you don't know what he's capable of.**_

_I think I can handle it. Maybe you two can follow us if possible and don't make it too obvious._

_**I suppose it can be done. If anything just text the code and Felix and I would be there in a second. **_

_Okay but for the love of god don't do anything stupid._

_**Me? Never. Felix? Maybe so.**_

_Okay then, I'll talk to you later. _

I silenced my phone as I headed back out towards Edward.

"Well I'm ready to go," I said.

"Good since I've paid the bill already while you were gone," he said, getting up from his seat.

"I had money you know," I protested.

"Oh Bella, when will you learn?" he said.

I didn't know what to say about that. I was quiet when we left the restaurant and made our way towards our cars. I told him it would be best if we took our own cars to his place since I would have to be up in the morning for work the next day. I was surprised that he agreed to this idea.

As soon as I got in the car, I texted Jake and told him to start following us as I was giving him the address about three seconds after I take off. I waited until Edward pulled out of the parking lot so that way I would follow without getting lost or possibly trying to get lost.

I wonder what could possibly Edward would want with me. As I was driving, I couldn't help but notice that we were driving out of town and driving past through a bunch of trees. My cell started to ring and since I had my headset on, I answered it.

"Swan," I answered.

"_Bells are you sure we're in the right direction?" _

"I think so, since Edward's car is still in front of mine," I replied. "I didn't think he would live outside of town."

"_I'm not sure about this. I mean what if Cullen decided to take you to bed?" _

"Not going to happen because if he does, then you know damn well I'm not going to fall for whatever he has up his sleeve," I said, as I made a turn on to the dirt road. I saw that Jake and Felix were slowly stopping at the end.

"Just stay put until I get a chance to leave. It would be suspicious to Edward if you guys continued on," I said.

"_Don't worry Bells. We'll be listening just be careful. I don't want no funny business or hearing any." _

"Gotcha," I said, as I hung up. I was just putting my phone and headset in my bag when the door opened. I looked up and saw that it was Edward standing there.

"I was raised to be a gentleman," he said.

"We'll see," I said.

He led me up the stairs to his home. His house was huge with only two floors but I could only imagine what the inside would look like.

**A/n: Okay I know I'm late but I'm here. Better late than never, right?**

**Next chapter will be the inside of Edward's home and Bella will be doing some investigating? We'll see!**

**Leave a review! I thank you guys for your patience and support! I'll try to update again, if not then the following week expect an update. Crossing my fingers here!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot but the characters belong to Ms. Meyer. **

**Chapter 16**

**Bella**

"Whoa," I breathed out as I walked into the house. "You live here?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"But if you live here, where do your parents live?" I asked.

"They live near Seattle. I wanted to live out here for privacy most of the time," he said.

"I bet you like the quiet," I noted.

I saw that his house was huge. Two stories with a huge living room with an adjoining dining room which had a nice china set in the dark brown wooden hutch, the table and chairs were matched as well. I walked through the rooms and I saw a kitchen that had black counter tops, white walls, and light beige cabinet doors. The fridge and oven were stainless steel and I saw that he had light wooden kitchen table and chairs.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked.

"As soon as I got out," he replied. "I did have plans designed before I got put away. At first when I got released I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it but I just said, what the hell and I was busy doing construction on the house while I was working on my company."

I just nodded as he led me upstairs. I do wonder how he managed to fix this place up and why he wanted to live outside of town by himself. I get that some people would want to live alone but I didn't think this would be the literal part.

"Have you ever had people over?" I asked. I don't even know why I asked that question it just suddenly popped out of my mouth.

"I have," he replied. "I'm not an outcast you know."

"Well I don't know about you but somehow I get the feeling you know about me but I don't know anything about you," I said.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard," he said.

"Then answer this if you think it's absurd. How did you manage to get my work number when you called for lunch that day?"

"The phone book. I had my secretary look it up," he said simply.

"Then if you got it then, how did you know where I lived?" I asked.

I saw him stop short. Got him.

"That is something I would like to keep private," he said.

"Why?"

"It's just how I am Bella," he replied.

"Well then if this is how you're going to be then why I'm here anyways? I bet you want to get some action tonight. News flash Mussolini, I'm out of here," I said.

I turned on my heel and headed towards the door. I was fishing for my keys and I just opened the front door but a hand slammed it shut and I was spun around only to meet with Edward's fierce green eyes. How he moved so fast was beyond me. Oh yeah, he was taller than me and faster so maybe that's why.

"You don't get to say that and leave," he said stiffly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said.

"OH I heard you. What I don't like is you talking to me like I'm your property," I snapped. "You know I thought for once; I was actually having a nice time with you. Now all of a sudden it turned to you wanting me to go to bed with you? Sorry I don't fall for it."

"I'm not trying to do that," he said, with pleading eyes.

"Then give me one good reason why I should stay," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I want you," he replied.

He said what now? Want me? No way. We barely know each other. Actually, I barely know him.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Why?"

I stepped closer to him. I studied him carefully as I took a step closer to him. What is making me feel this way about him? Was it his piercing eyes pleading to believe him? Was it the fact that we were now mere inches closer to one another?

No, no no! Don't do this Bella. Don't fall under his spell.

"W-Would you show me the rest of the house?" I asked.

Smooth Bella. Real, smooth.

"Sure, where were we?" he replied, with that crooked smile on his face that I've grown to like.

Yeah I seriously need to get help.

After he showed me his bathroom, office and the two empty guest bedrooms he had recently finished decorating since it took awhile with some help from his mother; we finally reached towards his room. I couldn't get why he was getting nervous. I'm pretty sure his room wasn't that bad.

"And last but not least, this is my room," he said.

Edward opened the door and I saw the inside of his room. It was a light beige color with a few picture frames on the wall. I stepped inside attentively and saw that it was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a light green with white trimming along the walls. He had a few picture frames up, the dresser was dark brown wood and I could see he has a few books on his nightstand.

"You read?" I asked.

"Yeah whenever I can, sometimes I come home and I just want to crash," he said. "DO you have any favorites?"

"Yeah, Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet. I still have my old copies in my room," I said.

He scoffed and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You honestly believe in that stuff?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, crossing my arms over chest.

"I just find it hard to believe that you like that book considering their fates at the end," he said.

"Don't hate," I said.

He just simply rolled his eyes as I continued to look around his room. "I'll admit though, your room is nice," I said softly.

I looked at the walls and I didn't realize it was so late since his clock on his nightstand read 12:58am.

"As much as it would be nice to stay longer, I have to get going," I said.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" he asked.

"Trust me I need to go. I have an early day tomorrow," I replied.

"Maybe if you get done, we can opt for a second date," he said. "You can come here we'll dine here and just hang."

"I'll get back to you on that," I said, slipping on my jacket.

He walked me towards my car and of course he couldn't help but make a face at my truck. I got in and started up the engine when he tapped on the window. I rolled it down and I saw some intensity in his eyes.

"Be safe," he said. "Call me or text that you got home."

"Aye captain," I said mock saluting him. I drove down the private driveway and on to the road. The next thing I knew my cell was ringing. I plugged in my headset and answered Jake's call.

"You survived Bells?"

"Yep and you should've seen his house," I replied.

"I did but what I don't get is why should he have it in the woods? It's not like he's a lumberjack or anything," Felix said.

"Nothing was suspicious as far as I know," I said.

"Probably because he's good at hiding and manipulating everyone," Jake mumbled.

"We don't know that for sure," I pointed out. "Besides, he's a person of interest at this point it's his co worker James that's on the borderline of being a suspect."

"What, since when?"

"Since Bella and I went to question him."

"Look I'll let you guys know more tomorrow but I'm pulling up to the apartment, get some rest," I said.

After I hung up I went inside my apartment. I saw a note from Alice saying she was going to be home late and will see me tomorrow. I changed into my pajamas, sent a few texts to people before I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**A/n: Hi guys, I know I'm super late and I'm sorry for that. This summer has been driving me crazy. **

**I don't have much to say but more of Edward's past is revealed, we meet Esme and maybe some Alice/Jasper time as well as Emmett/Rose time. Also the case goes into an unexpected twist. You'll see why. **

**No updates in the next two weeks since my cousin's wedding is this Sunday coming up plus my aunt's going into surgery the week after the wedding. Nothing major just a procedure that she has done before so I'll be on watch when she gets home for only 24 hrs. **

**In the meantime, keep the reviews coming and the alerts. I can't believe we made it past sixty. You guys amazingly rock. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them. Only three months away until the final twilight movie is out!**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella **

The dinner date was long soon forgotten as I entered work the next day. I want to know more about Edward but right now I need to focus on work. Jake, Felix and I concluded a theory that Edward may be either: A. Up to no good or B. he's hiding something.

I'm going for both answers on this one.

We did say that I need to get closer to Edward to know what's up. I was up for it but I have a feeling that this could end in disaster. I mean, he may be a Greek god and everything, but something would happen that I wasn't sure whether or not to believe it.

I do wonder if he still means well about that lunch date. While I do want to see him again, I don't know if I want to with his odd behavior last night.

I was so confused!

I got inside and saw Riley and Seth at his desk going over some photos that were taken awhile back. I pulled up my chair next to Seth's desk once I put my things away.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Marcus called all of us into a meeting in awhile. He wanted us to give the prognosis of the case and also what he came up with," Seth replied.

"That's sudden," I said.

"So how did it go with Cullen last night? Did you two…"

"No we didn't do it. He took me to dinner and back to his place," I replied. "Besides I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this anyways."

"Because you got us guys around here," Riley said.

"And not to mention the fact that Jake had to spill the beans about your plan which by the way I call it a risk taker," Seth said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Before Seth said anything, Marcus came in and told us to meet him in the conference room. The three of us made our way towards there and Felix, Jake, Leah and Demetri were there. The three of them were seated while Demetri stood next to Marcus. I sat down next to Felix and we waited for the meeting to happen.

"Okay guys, I know we haven't gotten anyone listed as suspects…"

"Actually, we only have Edward Cullen and that James guy as persons of interests do they count?" Leah asked.

"Yeah but we haven't gotten any leads," Marcus said.

"Forensics came back with blood samples showing that the victims were indeed beat up with a baseball bat according to the size of impact," Demeteri said.

"So now all we got is two persons of interests and a weapon. What good will those do?" Jake asked.

"It's something though," I said. "Do you think that maybe we should go over any surveillance tapes at stores or something like that?"

"We may have to look into that again but for now let's just run through the list that we have and try to talk to other people who knew the victims," he said.

"What about those who are on the person of interests' list?"

"Try talking to the friends and family, maybe they might know something or what not," Marcus said. "I do want these cases to be closed. I want the victims and their families closure."

We discussed what else happened before the meeting ended. I somehow got stuck with interviewing Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. I wasn't sure where to start hunting her down. From what Edward told me she was an interior designer and she was active in some charities.

This was going to be somewhat hard.

I sat at my desk later that day going through the witnesses' statements from the different crime scenes that were taken when the murders happened. I wanted to double check to see if anything was missed or seemed out of place. So far, half the statements were true. I did want to believe that maybe this be solved soon.

But as the saying goes, easier said than done.

My mind brought me back to the real world when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me detective, but someone wants to see you," a young police officer told me.

"Can you tell them to come back later?" I asked.

"I would but he seems very um, persistent," he replied.

I should've known.

"Thanks anyway," I said, getting up from my seat and I made my way over towards where Edward was standing. I dragged him into a nearest conference room and shut the door for privacy.

"Well that's an unexpected greeting," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, we were supposed to meet up today for lunch," he replied.

"Edward I'm sorry it completely flew out of my mind," I said.

Technically it was untrue but I don't think he needed to know that.

"Don't worry, at least I came here to get you for our lunch," he said.

"Actually about that I'm not sure if I'll be able to go," I said.

"And why not?"

"Well, because I'm swamped with work plus I have to go interview today," I replied.

"Don't you think your boss should let you have something to eat?" he asked incredoulsly.

"Oh don't worry I plan on getting something while I'm out; I just can't eat right now besides I'm not even hungry," I replied.

"I should've talked to your boss…"

"Edward no you're not," I said sternly. "I can handle it and besides it's no big deal. "

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I could tell he wasn't too thrilled but he has to learn how to deal with it.

"Fine Bella, if that's what you insist but the next time this happens, I'm not going to be so nice," he said.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You think you know me but you don't," he said, sternly. "I'm not the type of guy that takes 'no' very well. The next time I ask you something, you do as I say."

"May I remind you that I'm not yours?" I seethed.

"You will be Isabella, you will be. I hope to see you later on when you get out of work," he said.

He turned on his heel and left the conference room. I stood there in shock from what just happened. What did he mean by what he just said? It's like he had this weird possessive hold of me or something.

Whatever it is, I plan on getting to the bottom of it.

I just hope that it doesn't get me into too much trouble.

"Hey, do you want to go see Esme Cullen?" Riley asked.

"Wasn't she not available or something?" I asked.

"Somehow word got leaked that's she's at a book club around 1:30" he replied.

How did he know about this information was something that I may or may not want to know. I looked at my watch and it was a little after 1:30. Maybe some outside time would do me good. I did make a mental to grab something to eat later. I chuckled to myself at the thought of Edward watching my every move to make sure I eat something. It's not like we're in a relationship so why should he care anyway?

"Sure just let me grab my things," I said.

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," he asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give him a piece of my mind?" he said. I wonder if he heard our conversation.

"Nope I'm good and besides, Jake already got that covered," I replied.

I went towards my desk and grabbed my keys, notepad and cell phone before I went ahead to meet up with Riley as we left the building for awhile.

"Oh and by the way, we're getting lunch," I said.

"I couldn't agree more but let's hope we have enough for everyone. I did mention a deli to them awhile ago," Riley mentioned.

I rolled my eyes playfully as we got in his car and drove off to meet up with Esme Cullen.

**A/n: Okay I know it's short but it's something, right?**

**Now I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. The next two weeks are going to be crazy and from the 24-26****th**** I'm going away with my friends and then I start school two days later. I hope to sneak in an update before then. **

**I do however want to address something. Probably by now you guys know about Kristen Stewart cheating on Rob and all that jazz. Most of you are in the Robsten fan base thing. With me however, I never really became obsessed with them because it's their lives and they can do whatever they want. While I'm a firm believer of the statement 'Once a cheater, always a cheater', I do feel that whatever happens to them; happens for a reason. I do respect everyone's opinion no matter what. I may not agree but I do respect in giving your opinion. **

**Now enough of that PSA, you guys can review if you want. Some stuff will happen down the road and I thank you guys for your support and patience. It means a lot.**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. Enough said. **

**Chapter 18**

**Bella**

"Now where do I have to make that left?"

"Right over there," I said as Riley turned left onto another street.

We were getting close to where Esme's Cullen's book club was being held. I wasn't sure how her friends would approve of two detectives interrupting their latest discussion in whatever book they're reading. I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to last too long depending on whether or not she'll cooperate.

We pulled to a stop and got out of the car. Riley let out a whistle as we headed up towards the house. It was a three story house and the yard was huge to say the least. I saw a few cars sitting in the long driveway as we made our way up the stairs.

I knocked on the door a few times before someone came to the door. An older looking woman with blonde hair almost mixed in with grey answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, staring at us warily.

"We need to speak Esme Cullen," I replied.

"Do you have an appointment? She's busy with her book club," she asked hastily.

"No," Riley said.

"Then she won't see anyone," the woman said, slamming the door in front of our faces.

"Well that was rude," Riley said.

"We need to talk to her, how are we supposed to do that?" I asked.

"We could say we're for the book club special," he replied.

"And what is that? Wait, don't even answer that," I said.

Just as we were about to leave, the door opened again and a woman with caramel hair stopped up.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "Would you two like to come in?"

Riley and I looked at each other before we entered inside the house and to say its huge well, it would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry about Lynda, she tends to be rude to uninvited guests," she said.

"So you really do take appointments to see people?" Riley asked.

"Goodness no, I never have," she said. "I need to talk to her about her behavior."

"Were we interrupting something?" I asked.

"You weren't, I was just wrapping up book club since it started earlier than expected," she explained as if we visited her frequently. "Can I help you two with something?"

"We're from the Port Angeles Police station," I replied.

"We're only here to ask a few questions," Riley assured her.

"Ah and I think I know you from somewhere," Esme said to me.

"You do?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, my son talks nonstop about you," she said.

That was strange. What's more strange is that how she's handling the situation. I crossed my legs and shifted in my seat.

"What we want to know is that have you known Kate Denali well?" Riley asked, saving my ass.

"Her parents were friends of the family and Edward did date her sister," she replied.

"Did you notice anything unusual about her?" I asked.

"No but before she died, she started to act uneasy around Edward," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I couldn't tell with her body language. I'm sorry to be interruptive in this but I did tell the police what I knew when she died. Why am I being questioned again?"

Riley and I looked at each other before he spoke again. "Another body was discovered the other day and we're going back to different victims and families to see what else we can do," he said.

"Basically are you guys just requestioning everyone?"

"Pretty much," he replied.

"I see," she said, staring at the both of us.

"I know it sounds a bit complicated but we need to go back and talk to those who knew the victims," I said.

"I understand," she said. "What I told the police was the night Kate died; I remember she came over here for awhile wanting to talk to Edward since he was here for dinner. I don't know how she found how he was here, but she didn't get the chance and she left."

"Did you ever find out why they needed to talk?" Riley asked.

"I never really asked Edward. He never kept anything from Carlisle and I before," she replied.

"Until…"

"Until his last year in high school," she finished the sentence. "He started to act weird after he and Tanya broke up. I thought it was something that every teenager goes through in that stage when they break up from a relationship. But when I found out about the alcohol, I didn't want to believe it."

"It wasn't until he was put away that I knew there was something different about him," she said. "I just thought that when he got released things would be like they were."

"And it wasn't," I stated.

"Somewhat but at least he started to work on his company. You could say on the outside he's fine," she said.

"But in reality, it isn't?" I said.

She didn't say anything at first. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you guys are here just to do your job."

"No it's okay," Riley said. "We just need a few more questions and then we'll be on our way."

"Oh of course," Esme said.

"You said that you were home the night Kate was killed, when did you find out about the murder?" he asked.

"You're right I was home that night and I didn't hear about it until her mother Irina called with the news. I always treated her daughters like they were my own with Tanya however it was different after what she did to Edward," she replied.

"I think we have enough," Riley said as we got up from our spots. "If there's anything else, just call."

He handed Esme his card as she led us out. When I was walking out, I felt a hand on my arm and I turned up to see it was Esme looking at me kindly.

"I know Edward and my husband talked about you before but Edward; I've never seen him so smitten by someone like you," she said.

"Oh we're not dating if that's what you're thinking," I said quickly.

"Oh I know," she said. "Maybe one day you two can come over so I can get to know you properly."

_Oh if you only knew how your son is around me, _I thought to myself.

I bid a goodbye and I quickly ran off the deck and towards the car. I was surprised that I didn't even trip or anything like that. Better not push my luck.

"What the hell was that all about?" Riley asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I replied as we left the property.

"Was she trying to set you and her deranged son up?"

"Not exactly and why am I telling you this?"

"I don't even know myself," he said.

I rolled my eyes as we continued to drive away and head towards somewhere for a quick lunch.

**A/n: I'm super sorry I didn't update sooner! You know how it is when school starts up. I'm sure you guys feel the same way. **

**I promise more is coming soon; I just need to sit down and write. At some point I'll put in Edward's POV if you guys want. I'll try to update a bit sooner. I may not guarantee but I'll try my best. **

**In the meantime, you guys know what to do! I love reading your reviews it also helps when I read your opinions because I do try to be better. I may not reply to all but I do read them! Thank you guys once again for your patience and support! **

**Until next time,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers owns them. **

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

"You okay?" I heard Jake's voice.

I looked over at him as he stood in the doorway. I was in the empty observation room with a white dry erase board as I was trying to figure everything out early the next day.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Come on Bells, I know you longer," he said, sitting down on a nearby chair. "You're not going to figure everything out in one night."

"No I know it's just so hard to figure out who knows what," I said.

I took a step back as I saw the board. It had a big question mark under who's supposed to be the killer and the list of victims and their families and how they're related to the big question mark. I didn't even think this would be so hard.

"You know you have like five missed called and ten texts right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, some of them were from Rose, Alice, or Edward," I said.

"Let me guess, you answered the girls' texts but not your boyfriend's?"

"Edward' not my boyfriend and correction I answered his text and the others," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" he said.

I looked over my phone and sure enough I saw a few more from Edward. I decided that I would call or text him later whenever I get out of work. I wasn't sure when that will be but I have a feeling it's going to be late.

"He can survive," I mumbled.

"Do you ever plan on questioning him again on what happened?"

"Honestly…." I couldn't even answer that. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to see him again. I was afraid that I would go far too deep and actually fall for him. I think I might be feeling that already but I wasn't sure.

"You might," he stated.

"What am I supposed to do? There's something that he's hiding and I want to what it is," I said.

"Do you think that you might be able to do that?"

"I hope so," I said. "I really do."

I got up from my spot and stared at the pictures closely. My eyes were scanning through the pictures carefully. It wasn't until I stopped short on a picture that caught my eye. I took it off the board and studied it more carefully.

"What is it Bells?" Jake asked.

"Noticed anything unusual?" I asked.

He squinted at the picture for awhile. "No, why?"

"Hold on just a second," I said, rushing out of the room. I stopped short before I turned towards Jake. "I think there might be something we missed."

I had the picture blown up a bit bigger so I can see more clearly. I placed it up on the wall in the empty interrogation room where Jake was still there.

"Okay now can you see it?" I asked.

"I can but I still don't get it," he replied.

I rolled my eyes in frustration before I took a sharpie and circled around the thing that I spotted in the picture and shoved it back in his hands.

"Now do you see it?"

He squinted again and then his eyes got big. "You don't think…."

"It's a possibility."

"Should we even get a search warrant?" I asked.

"Now hold on Bella, we don't know if it's theirs for sure," Marcus replied.

"How will we know?" Jake asked.

"We can go down to the store and see if we can get a history on who bought the baseball bat," I suggested. "If you think about it, forensics came back with that particular baseball bat we need to get down to wherever it was bought and find out who bought it.

"Unless we get some type of warrant," Jake said. "Otherwise, we're still left with nothing."

"You both do have good points however; see where you can find the bat like that be sold in any stores and find whoever last bought it," Marcus said.

Jake and I left the office with somewhat hope still in our bodies. I was dying to know what we could find. But I suddenly had this weird feeling coming over towards me. I couldn't explain it but I knew I needed to get out of the office.

"I'll be back," I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah um, I just need to get some air tell Marcus I'll be back if anything," I replied as I slipped on my jacket and headed out of the station.

I stood outside of Jasper's classroom as I heard him teach his history class at the community college. It was almost time for his class to end and I know he teaches the next one about fifteen minutes after that. I stole a glance in the doorway as I saw him write on the board and then giving his lecture about it.

"So I guess this ends our session remember the due date for the essays are coming up fast don't forget to hand them in. Remember the due date is not negotiable unless you have a problem handing it in; then come see me," he said.

The students gathered their belongings and shuffled out of the room. I managed to sneak in and walked up towards his desk.

"You do know class just ended," he teased.

"Please I haven't been in a classroom since police academy," I said.

He chuckled as he started to prepare for his next class. "So what does my baby cousin owe this visit?" he asked.

"I needed to get out of the station for awhile. Just to clear my head I guess," I replied.

"The case is getting to you because of your dad?"

I stared out the window as he spoke. "I honestly don't know, no matter what lead we get it somehow gets turned into a different direction to nowhere," I said. "I mean don't get me wrong I want to close this case for good once we caught the guy or girl and have closure not just for me, Rose and mom but for those who lost their loved ones."

"I see," he said. "Can I ask you something and don't take offense to it."

"Sure what's up?"

"Do you think Edward may have to do with this?"

"I don't even know," I replied. "He seems so secretive I don't even know where to begin. Maybe he is hiding something but whatever it is, he's hiding it good."

"Just be careful Bells," he said.

I started to open my mouth but he cut me off. "I know everyone is saying that especially Rosie and Jake; but I do hope you know what you're doing and that if he does something to you I won't hesitate to do something to him," he said.

"Gotcha," I said.

"Oh before you go I need an opinion," he said.

"Go on," I said.

"Red shirt or dark grey shirt?"

"Why?"

"It's for a date tonight," he replied shyly.

"Is it Alice?" I asked smirking.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Jazz, you practically liked the girl since high school and you were too chicken shit to even ask her out then," I replied.

"I'll have you know I did talk to her a few days ago so this has been arranged," he said.

"Good for you," I said smiling. I looked over and saw some students piling in the room. "I'll let you teach professor and remember hurt my friend, I hurt you."

"You would hurt your own blood?" he asked mockingly.

I rolled my eyes as I suppressed my laugh as I left the room. I walked out of the hall and headed towards my car.

As I was walking, a thought came to me about Edward. I couldn't help but wonder what if he did like me more than that? I mean, come to think of I've always wondered if he was ever possessive of me than any other girl he's dated. As far as I know, he only dated Tanya and well, I know how that ended up.

Was he really hiding something? Even if he wasn't hiding something, I couldn't help but worry that whatever is going on with him, I was now even more determined to find out. If I wound up falling for him, so be it. I just hope that I wasn't going over my head on this.

By the time I got towards my car, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the number towards the station.

"Hi, it's Detective Swan I was wondering if you can look up the file for someone," I said over the phone.

"_Do you have the name?" _the secretary said for the archives department.

I took a deep breath before I said his name. "Edward Cullen."

**A/n: Ooh a cliffy I know! **

**Okay I'm super sorry that I haven't updated. Recently as some of you probably heard by now or haven't heard, Hurricane Sandy recently came over towards where I live. Luckily no one I know was hurt but we did go without power for nine days though we had strong winds and barely any rain and I just got it back a few days ago. However, the storm left devastation along the east coast that was affected and the damage is something that I could never imagine a storm would make. I've dealt with two hurricanes but never like this. We're trying to get back to normal but after a storm like this, some things aren't going to be the same. **

**I do hope to update again and I do promise that from this chapter on, more Edward/Bella interaction will happen. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things before the storm and what not. The only damage was a few trees that fell over in the neighborhood and only one tree almost fell over in my backyard. We're okay as I said before. **

**Leave a review! I thank you guys for your patience and support I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten so far. I love your input and theories but questions will be answered soon and surprises are a coming. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers owns them. **

**Chapter 20 **

**BPOV**

"Are you sure it was a wise idea?" Riley asked me when I told him what I did.

"I had to do something, something's telling me that Edward isn't right about something," I replied.

"And you finally realized it now?"

"That's not funny and besides, Jake beat you to it anyways," I said defensively.

"Sorry Bella but I know that guy isn't up to any good," he said.

"No you're right," I said dejectedly. I typed up some reports that needed to be typed and handed in as soon as possible. They were old reports from different cases back in the day but with the serial killer case going on, it slipped my mind.

"Did archives say when they're going to find something?"

"Not for awhile but knowing Edward, he's probably good at covering everything up," I said.

I looked over at the clock up on the wall and it was getting near four and Edward wanted to meet up for dinner at six-thirty since he was going into a late meeting. I jumped at it hoping to get closer. I know I'm going in way too deep but I couldn't help it. From the way it sounded on the phone, he was excited to see me. He felt bad that we haven't seen each other and he's been busy, but I guess it was something rather than nothing.

"Maybe the warrant will come through," he said.

"Maybe but if it doesn't I'm doing it old school way," I said.

"And what would that be?"

"Google," I replied.

He just rolled his eyes before he got back to work. I was halfway through the reports when I got a text. I looked down at my phone and no surprise, it was Edward.

_I'll pick you up at your apartment at six thirty._

_**Do you remember how to get there?**_

_Of course, why wouldn't I forget?_

_**I don't know.**_

_Silly Bella can't wait to see you. It's been far too long. _

I couldn't reply the last text he sent. I didn't know what to say. I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it and got back to work.

"Another date?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I said, going over my outfit one last time. "Wait, it's not even a date."

"Sure it isn't," she said. Alice has been telling me that Edward and I should just go ahead and be a couple. I told her that this is just work considering that he has no idea what I'm doing but I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

I was

"Just like you and Jasper aren't going on a date?" I countered with a smirk.

"It's not a date," she said.

"That's bull and you know it. Besides you couldn't stop eye ogling him since you've meet him when we were in high school," I said. "And he even said the same thing so don't deny it."

"You're right," she said, sitting on the couch. "I just want it to go right you know what I mean. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"It won't go bad," I said.

"You think?"

"I know and besides, he's blood so if he does anything stupid, you know…"

She laughed lightly. I finished getting ready and then made my way towards the restaurant since Edward told me he was going to be held up and insisted we meet up. It was only a twenty-five minute drive if you counted being in traffic; but I made it there only two minutes before six thirty.

After I lend my car to the valet, I walked into the restaurant. The place was high up and looked exquisite but far off from my taste. I understand that he has the money to afford it but I mean I wouldn't mind settling for just a regular restaurant.

When I got inside, I started to look for Edward. I found him sitting by the bar with a drink. As I was heading towards him, I saw that he was in a deep conversation with someone. I had no idea what it was about but I knew from the look on his face, it wasn't a good one. So, I took a deep breath, fixed my dress a little bit in case it didn't look right and made my way over towards them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said. I looked at Edward and to my surprise, James was with him.

"No problem at all detective," James said with a sneer as he looked at Edward. "I was just leaving with you and your boyfriend."

"Go James, we'll discuss more tomorrow," Edward said darkly.

"Fine, fine" he said, leaving money on the bar. "Just remember what I said."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything's fine love now that you're here. I'm sorry you had to see that," he said.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Are you sure? We can go somewhere else if you like," he said.

"No it's fine," I said. "Besides I feel like I haven't eaten all day."

"Did you?" he asked in panicked voice.

"Will you stop worrying?" I asked.

"I can't help it," he said.

"Come on," I said, leading him away. He then took the lead as we headed towards our table. I'll admit, it did get a bit awkward due to the silence as we ordered.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said snapping myself back to reality.

"You were daydreaming. Was it something at work?"

"I guess I don't know," I replied.

"You can tell me anything," he said.

"It's just….you know what never mind," I said. "I don't want to talk about work tonight. We haven't well seen each other in while."

"Yeah I do apologize for that. You know how running a company is," he said.

"Actually no I don't," I said, sipping on my coke.

He stared at my movements. "I wish you could tell me what you're thinking," he said.

"Why ruin the fun?" Great, now I'm flirting with him?

Edward sighed as he took a hold of my hand that was resting on the table and held it. I couldn't help but feel that spark again when I felt it the first time I met him. I don't know but something about it just seemed right.

"Anyways, I hope you don't have anything planned in the next couple of weekends from now," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I said, as soon as our waiter came and gave our food. He gave me one last smile before he left.

"He shouldn't have looked at you," Edward said.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"The waiter. The way he looked at you. I didn't like it," he replied.

"Jealous much?" I teased.

"I can't help it. He shouldn't even be that close to you," he said.

"Will you relax? He was trying to do his job and he's was trying to be friendly," I said.

"Too friendly for me," Edward mumbled.

"Stop, now what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Oh right well my company is having a banquet on Saturday two weeks from now, I was hoping you would come with me," he said.

"As a guest?"

"Maybe more like a date or girlfriend," Edward replied.

"A-Are you sure that's wise? I mean you're head CEO and I'm just a detective," I said.

"You're more than that," he said firmly. "There's something about you that I can't stay away from. No matter how hard I try, you're always on my mind. Please come with me to this banquet."

I sat there thinking about it. I mean I could go but if I do, what does that make us? It seems like he wants me to go with him so bad. How on earth could I say no?

"Just let me think about it I have to see with work and all but I'll let you know," I said.

"Fair enough," he said.

After that, we just ate our meal and I was still mulling over whether or not I should go. I couldn't believe it but something was telling me that I was falling for him and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

**A/n: Aha! I did post on time well sort of but it wasn't a long wait I hope!**

**I'll try to update again cause it's that time for me yep it's the end of the semester so I have that to deal with but I hope not to keep you guys waiting so long. **

**Leave a review! You guys have been amazing so far even if I do take forever to update and juggling a whole bunch of stories at the same time. I thank you. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. **

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Marcus asked me the next morning.

I looked over at Jake and Felix nervously before I followed them. I had a bad feeling that he knows about what we're doing.

I hope he doesn't yet.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, a bit warily.

"No not really I wanted to ask you to do something," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah and from what I'm hearing, there's a charity ball going on at Cullen Corps in a couple of weeks. Rumor has it that we might have our suspect but the problem is that he or she doesn't want to be identified," he said.

"Okay and where do I come in?" I said. I wasn't sure if I like where this was going.

"You however need to go undercover you can bring a date if you wish but you need to find out who we're looking for," he replied.

"Do we have a description of the person?"

"Not really but just keep an eye out on anyone that's acting suspicious," he replied. "I know you can do this."

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" I said.

I left his office soon after that. I guess this is going to make Edward happy that now I have to go. I walked over towards Jake who looked at me with concern.

"Guess who has to go to a ball in two weeks?" I said.

"Really, and you have to go with Cullen?"

"He asked me at first but I wasn't going to go until Marcus put this on me," I said. "Besides what other choice do I have if I go in there and say no?"

"No, you're right but we're still going through with the plan?" he asked.

"I hope so," I replied.

"I'll let Felix know but he and I can come up with something when the night comes" he said.

"Okay but it better not be anything stupid," I warned him.

"Um Bells, it's us we're talking about," he said.

I wasn't so sure about that.

"So what do we have?" I asked Riley later on.

"The store owner was nice enough to give copies of the security cameras from when the victims went in and out the nights they were killed," he replied.

"Why wait until now?"

"He told me that the tapes were destroyed in the fire awhile back but luckily the techs here managed to recover some of the footage so now we just need to see what we can find," he said.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "So I heard you're going to a ball with Cullen," he said.

"Yeah well it's mostly uncover work," I said.

"I see that," he said. "I hope that we catch the bastard."

As do we all. I was watching a few seconds of the footage which had nothing interesting but only the customers. We only sat around for awhile until I sat up from my spot in interest.

"Pause it," I said.

Riley paused the clip but it skipped a few seconds. He rewound the video a little before he stopped at the clip. We saw the store clerk and the back of someone else. The person was tall, lanky with some muscle build.

"Think we could get a good look on his face?"

"One way to find out," I said.

We watched more of the clip only to see that the person slightly look around before the person left. All we can make out was of his height, posture and the fact that the person was wearing dark clothing. No face or anything was shown from the time they were at the counter to the time they left.

"At least we got a physical description of him," he said.

"But no facial looks," I said.

"Maybe the store owner might know more?"

"Possibly but who knows," I said.

"Okay hold still for a few more minutes," Alice said later that evening.

"I don't get how you would've been at a store shopping for dresses but yet you're doing measurements," I said.

"Will you relax? I want you to wear what I'm designing," she said.

"It's no big deal really," I said, hoping this torture would end.

"Now we're done," she said. "Honestly Bella I have no problem doing this for you. It'll be done by the time the ball comes around."

"Hope so," I mumbled.

"I wanted to ask you something but please don't take offense," she said.

"Go on."

"Do you have feelings for Edward? Like actual feelings?" she asked.

"Why?" I said.

"Well for one thing you got quiet so suddenly when I asked and I couldn't help but notice how you get whenever you bring him up," she said. "Maybe you two should you know actually try to date. It would be nice."

"I don't know Alice it's for the job I know but…"

"You're falling for him aren't you?"

I looked up at Alice and I could tell that she was sincere in her question but she seemed a bit excited about it. Typical Alice of course but I do love her regardless even if she is a shopaholic pixie.

"I am and I don't want to act on it while I'm pretending," I replied.

"Does Jake even know?" she asked.

"Please me talking about this to him? Could you imagine how that would go?"

"Ugh men are so dumb," she agreed.

"Did something happen between you and my cousin?" I asked. "I can kick his ass if you want me to."

"No he's great it's just that he hasn't called me since we went out last night," she said.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about he is a professor at the college so he has no other choice but to work with college kids," I said.

"You're right I shouldn't worry but I can't help it."

"Alice he will call I wouldn't mind going all police officer on him," I said.

"It's fine Bella I give him three days," she said.

"Why that long?"

"Honestly Bella don't you know the rules about dating?" she sighed.

I rolled my eyes as I went in the kitchen. I poured ourselves some wine since this was our girls night in. Rose was invited to come over but she was stopping by Mom's place for an unknown reason. She sounded fine but maybe something else is going on.

I don't know.

"So what color is my dress is going to be?" I asked.

"I was picturing blue but I think a dark blue it'll bring out your eyes. Actually, you look good in dark blue regardless," she said.

"Thanks I think but Ali, are you sure you can handle making a dress in two weeks?"

"Bella I can handle making it within those two weeks," Alice assured me.

The door flung open and Rose walked in. She had looked like crap and it was a rare thing considering that she would just wear jeans and a nice shirt along with her heals. Instead, she wore a grey and black hoodie, black sweatpants and her tan snow boots.

"Gees, Rose you look like shit," I said as she gave me daggers.

"Yeah it's like you're the walking dead," Alice said.

"I don't know this weird stomach bug is knocking the crap out of me," she said. "What smells in here?"

"Nothing," Alice replied, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe you should go to the doctors."

"I did and he just gave me antibiotics, honestly I hope this goes away," she said. "And of course Emmett had the nerve to say I looked like a zombie and I almost threw a book at him. I mean I'm never that mean but still."

I couldn't help but notice how she was rubbing her stomach. I wondered if Alice noticed too. Rose couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"Oh god," she moaned as she ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Would you mind if I…"

"Go Bella, she's your sister I don't mind waiting besides I need to fax the measurements over to the store," Alice said.

I thanked her and walked down the hall after Rose.

**A/n: Hey guys here we go with this chapter!**

**If my plan goes accordingly and I hope it does *cough* muse don't change! *cough* the ball is going to happen in the chapter after the next. The ball will be divided in two chapters so the next chapter is a filler for now with some case notes along the way. **

**I can't wait to write the ball chapters! Who knows what Edward and Bella have up their sleeves?**

**You know what to do! I can't thank you guys enough for your patience and support! They mean a lot and you guys rock as always. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers does. **

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

"Rose, open up," I said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away."

"Come on Rose you sound like shit," I said.

"Oh thanks a lot for making it worse," she snapped.

"You know what I mean. Are you going to let me in or do I have to break the door down?" I asked.

I heard movement on the other side and mumbling along the lines of "cop mode." The door opened and Rose looked like she's been crying.

"Come on," she said.

I walked into the bathroom and saw Rose in the bathtub. It brought back memories of us doing that when one of us had a problem. I closed the door and climbed in along with her.

"Okay what's going on?"

"I told you about the stomach bug," she replied.

"I think it's more than a stomach bug. The last time you were sick was in college and you just met Emmett," I said. "What's really going on?"

She grew quiet. She looked as if she was wanted to tell me something but she wanted to keep it to herself. Her eyes got watery as if they were waiting to fall at any moment.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"H-How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks I just found out a few days ago when I went to the doctors," she replied.

"That's great, isn't it?" I said.

"It is but I want to make sure everything's okay you know," Rose said.

"Why do I get the feeling you doubting that?" I asked.

"Bella, I know I don't expect you to understand but you know how I wanted kids more than anything when I got married. Hell I wanted to start trying after we got engaged but then Dad died and Mom getting remarried after that threw us off course but to be honest, I was pregnant before," she said.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked.

"It was only two weeks after we got married I found out I was pregnant. I was only five weeks along so I thought me getting the morning sickness was nerves and stress from planning the wedding. I was excited and I couldn't wait to share the news," she said. "Do you remember that day we were going out to lunch?"

I nodded and let Rose continued. "That day I had the miscarriage," she said. "I called my neighbor she took me to the hospital and called Emmett. By the time he got there, it was too late. I was so devastated I couldn't even tell anybody what happened."

"So that's why you didn't come around for a week," I said.

She nodded as she wiped her face. "I didn't want to be a burden to you guys. I just wanted to be alone and I felt so bad for Emmett because he was being a good husband and he's still is and I don't know I shut him out. It wasn't until three months ago we were slowly going back to the way things were before the miscarriage," she said.

"I'm so sorry I wish I could've been there for you guys," I said.

"Thanks but I think I would've shut you guys out if you tried," she said. "But you just listening is best enough for me."

"When will you know everything's fine?" I asked.

"I go next week again just for the ultrasound I only had an actual test," she said. "Emmett's beyond thrilled but we decided to keep it a secret until after the 12 week period."

"I'm sorry I dragged it out on you," I said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, you would've noticed anyways when I didn't drink tonight or something," she said. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just listening," she replied.

"Hey is everything okay in there?" Alice asked through the door.

"We're coming out," I replied.

We heard her footsteps walking away. We both got out of the tub and Rose managed to fix herself up.

"What are you going to do about the drinking situation?" I asked.

"You guys still have cranberry juice from last time right?"

I nodded my head. "I'll drink that," she replied. "Besides it looks like red wine anyways."

We walked back towards the living room and Alice started to talk to Rose about her date with our cousin. I went into the kitchen and poured Rose a glass of cranberry juice and myself another glass of wine because I know for a fact that Edward would be brought up in the conversation.

"Okay so sister dear you're going with Edward to a charity ball?" Rose asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes that's true and besides he asked me before I got asked to go undercover to find our person of interest or suspect whoever he or she is," I replied.

"But why would you go with him? I never trusted the bastard then and I don't trust him now," Rose said.

"It's for work and besides it's not like anything going to happen between us," I said.

"Yep you say that now," she said.

"That's what I've been telling her," Alice said loudly.

I could only shake my head as I took a sip; actually make that a gulp of wine.

I pulled up to the store and just parked it before taking the key out of the ignition after turning off the car. I sat still just staring out into the parking lot in a daze.

"You know you don't have to do this," Jake said beside me.

"I know but it's feels like yesterday with Dad…"

"I know Bells, if you want I can go in and you can wait…"

"No Jake," I said, interrupting him. "I'll be fine I promise."

He could only nod as we got out of the car. I kept my focus on what we need to know as we went inside. The store looked empty just a few customers lingering around here and there but it didn't look busy. We walked up towards the counter where a teen girl was standing by the counter ringing up an order for the customer.

"Can I help you?" she asked after the customer left.

"We're wondering if the owner is here?" I asked, as we showed her our badges.

"If you're looking for him, he's not going to be here for awhile," she replied.

"And why is that?"

"He's on medical leave for a few weeks," she replied.

"Do you know if there's an assistant manager here?" Jake asked.

"She's coming in a few minutes if you would want to wait around," she said.

"May I help you?" a middle age woman asked us. She wore a work shirt with jeans and a nametag that said 'Maggie' on the front.

"You're also the owner?" Jake asked.

"Assistant manager," she replied. "Can I help you two?"

"We want to know if there is any extra footage from the nights the murders happened around the area," I said.

"Hold on just give me a minute," she said, going around the counter. A few seconds later she came back and motioned us towards her office.

"Now as you know the owner isn't here but I thought he gave you enough of the film for who you're trying to catch," she said.

"We do but the thing is whenever the person is in the store, there isn't a facial feature of who we're looking for," I said.

"And where do I come in?"

"Do you know is there is a camera behind the counter?" Jake asked.

"We do but after the fire it stopped working, we've been meaning to get it fixed but with everything going on around the store, there isn't enough time," she replied.

"You don't suppose the camera worked before the fire, didn't you?"

"It did my son is currently trying to burn some footage on to a DVD of what he can recover since he's so good with computers like that," she replied. "If he can find anything from the camera behind the counter then I'll call you guys."

"It's very appreciated," I said.

Jake and I got in the car afterwards and went back to the station.

"So," he said.

"So what?" I asked.

"We need to talk about the ball," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yes really Felix and I have been talking and since it's at the hotel in Seattle, he and I are going to book a room and set everything up," he suggested.

"I'm still going to be wearing a earpiece right?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well I don't want you guys to set up no video camera and watch us eat some weird fancy food and god knows what else," I said.

"Relax Bells, we got everything under control," he assured me.

That I was afraid of.

**A/n: Phew okay so I know not much happened and the next two chapters are going to be very interesting. **

**So it's going to be awhile before I update again. I just hope you guys will like it. **

**Leave a review! They mean a lot and I thank you guys endlessly for your patience and support. They mean so much!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers does so go bother her. **

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

The following weeks were uneventful after that. We still have no leads and yet people were being stubborn to talk to us again about the murders. As if we already have enough on our plates.

The ball started at seven tonight and as I wished that I stayed in bed longer; I was dragged out by Alice when eight in the morning hit. Not to mention that I reminded her that we have plenty of time before Edward came to get me at six-thirty.

Alice wasn't budging one bit.

After I showered a few hours later after I ate, Alice led me towards her room where he torture tools await. Her vanity was set up with different make up palettes, brushes, a curling iron, eyeliner and almost the whole nine yards.

"Don't look surprised Bella," she said.

"I thought you were kidding," I said.

"I kid not Bella, hopefully I'll be done with your hair and makeup by five-thirty, six and then you just have to get dressed," she said almost too happily.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you?"

"For awhile I mean it's been such a long time since I gave you a makeover," she said.

"You gave me one for prom back in high school and the few times when we went out," I said.

"I know it's just felt special," she said.

I bet.

Alice went to work as she worked out the matted thing called my hair. Honestly, no matter how many times I try to fix it for work or whatever, it's still in its frizzy state that I would just pull it up in a ponytail and just say hell with it.

I couldn't help but look myself in the mirror as she did my hair. I started to get a little nervous about tonight. Not only I'm worried about being undercover, I just hope that Edward doesn't know and well he doesn't know. Period.

After she set my hair in rollers, I manage to talk to Jake as we went over the plan for tonight. He dropped off the earpiece last night so that way I would have it on me rather than getting it at the venue. I just sat in the living room, trying to figure out where to place the earpiece since I want it to be unnoticeable.

When the time for everything to come in place, I managed to sneak the earpiece into my left ear.

My hair was put up into a fancy French twist up do with a few curls hanging around and my makeup was light not too much which I liked. When it came to putting the dress on, Alice was beyond excited. She helped me into it. After she zipped up my dress, she was bouncing up and down excitedly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

My dress was a deep dark blue strapless dress that went to the floor. The design had a flower past my lower left hip and a few small ones along the bust. I had sliver heels on that were only three inches tall luckily given my clumsiness. I wore my St. Christopher pendant that I never take off except when taking showers that my Dad gave me when I graduated from the police academy. I wore a blue and silver bracelet along with my two rings.

"I look hot," I said, in a surprised tone.

"See I told you," she said happily. "You got everything you need tonight?"

"I think so, Jake texted me saying that he and Felix are all set up and just ready for when Edward and I arrive," I replied.

Soon after there was a knock on our apartment door. Alice almost ran out of the room to get the door. I stood in the mirror and looked myself over one last time before I texted Jake what was going on. He wrote back almost immediately saying that everything was ready to go. I took one last deep breath as I headed out into the living room.

Alice was chatting with Edward and I must say, he looked like Bond in his tux. His hair of course was untamable but he looked like he tried to do his best to tame it. He looked up in awe as I came in the room.

"Bella, you looked lovely as always," he said.

"Thank you and you dressed handsome yourself," I said.

He smiled that crooked grin of his before he took my hand. I felt that current going through my body again. I wasn't sure how to react.

"You guys behave," Alice said.

As we left, I turned to look at Alice who mouthed the words, "use protection" at me and winking. I just gave her a horrified look as I closed the door.

I only shook my head as we left my apartment building. We got outside and I saw his precious Volvo sitting outside. He opened up the passenger door for me and closed it as soon as I got in. I guess chivalry isn't dead as I thought it was.

Here goes nothing.

"Wow," I breathed out as I got out of the car.

"Not used to this?" he asked.

"Well, not this huge," I said.

The valet took his car around as Edward took me into the hotel. It was set up nice and fancy and of course the people there were dressed up very well. I looked around carefully taking in the surroundings before we headed into the ballroom.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw his face turned not so friendly.

"We're sharing a table with James and his date," he said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said.

"Well with everything happening at work we're not seeing eye to eye on things. I could get us another table if you want," he suggested.

"No it's fine. Besides I think I can handle him for one night," I said. Not to mention try to find out more about him. But I kept that part to myself. No way in hell he should know.

Edward looked a little concerned before he agreed with me. We walked around the room talking to a few of his coworkers before an older couple came towards us. The man had blond hair that was slicked back while the woman was wearing a deep purple gown, with expensive jewelry and her light brown hair was up in a fancy do.

"Edward I didn't think you come," the man said.

"Ah, Caius nice to see you," Edward said as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you brought someone," he said. "I'm Caius I work with him and this beautiful wife is Heidi."

"Bella Swan," I said, shaking both their hands.

"Ms. Swan what is it that you do?" Heidi asked inquisitively.

"I'm a detective for the Port Angeles Police Department," I replied.

"Oh right you're working on those serial killer murders," she said.

"Heidi," Caius warned her.

"No it's okay I get those a lot," I said.

I heard a scoff in my earpiece and then I heard a light smack which the two clowns were fooling around.

"What my wife meant is that it's difficult right now to find out who did it," he said.

"It is but with the latest technology we're hoping to catch the person who did it," I said.

"Yes it's a shame but at least there is something to be done about it," he said.

"Now Caius don't make Bella uncomfortable," Edward said.

"Don't be such a worrywart," Caius said. "Though I would imagine James must be hammered by the second course."

"He's an alcoholic?" I asked.

"Not exactly sometimes though he tends to get a little overboard at these things but it's nothing to worry about I hope," Edward said, as he looked around.

I pursed my lips together. So based on what their saying James could be an alcoholic. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him tonight since I'll be sitting at the table next to him. At least I got some information.

After we talked to Caius and Heidi, we mingled around before Edward led me outside on the patio. I still had my sparkling water since I had to be on alert while Edward drank some whiskey and gin.

"Honestly, you should try it one day," he said.

"Maybe some other time," I said.

"You don't have to be in work tomorrow," he noted.

"So do you," I countered.

"Only for a few hours," he said, taking another drink.

"May I also remind you that you might be arrested for a DUI?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not that stupid. And besides I know better now than what happened," he said.

"Let me guess bad run in with the law for drinking?" I asked.

"I guess you could call it that but I rather not talk about it," he said.

I stared at him intently for a second before I spoke again. I had to remind myself mentally that I shouldn't let out things that I already know from what I gathered from records and his father. After all, he was the one that was giving the meds for when he got released from lockout.

"Come on I can handle it," I said.

"Maybe some other time but to put in small words I've had a bad rep in high school. Well, I wouldn't call it a bad rep I was popular believe it or not. It was only the day I broke up with my old girlfriend I changed a lot," he said a bit cryptically.

"How?"

"I got into…"

"There you are," James' voice said as he came outside. "Everyone's getting ready to sit down. Oh Bella, nice to see you again."

"Same goes for you," I said.

"Can't wait to see you in there," he said with a devilish grin.

After he left, Edward and I made our way inside. I quickly sent a text to Jake telling him to look up anything James did recently and to let me know.

I hope he finds something soon.

**A/n: Well there you go. I hope I did justice. Part two will be the next chapter. I hope you guys like the next one. I can't wait to write that. **

**Here's the link to Bella's dress. Just take out the word 'dot' and add actual ones and close the spaces together: w.w. /shop/dresses/view item PD4914529**

**Leave a review on the way! I thank you guys for each and every one of your patience and support they mean so much!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I really don't. Ms. Meyer stills own them even after the series ended. **

**Chapter 24**

**Bella**

Dinner was somewhat eventful. Behind most of these conversations there were some falseness behind every word but there were some that seemed to be actually real human beings. I may never understand this world. Don't get me wrong but I wouldn't rather live in this lifestyle.

I just couldn't do it. But if I was with Edward, well that would be a different story.

I was eating some gelato when my phone buzzed in my clutch. I took it off the table and took a peek inside which I saw a text from Jake and it said:

**CALL ASAP!**

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah, I just need to make a call to my sister, she hasn't been feeling well," I said.

"Well tell Rose I say feel better," he said.

"Yep just excuse me for one second," I said, getting up from my spot.

I walked at a semi normal pace so he wouldn't notice me running out of the ballroom. Oh yeah I forgot I was in heels and knowing me, I would fall and land in the hospital.

I went in the lobby and outside for some air. Luckily it wasn't too cold as I called up Jake. He only picked up after the second ring.

"Black" he answered.

"Hey you got something?" I asked.

"Not yet so far, but how are you doing?"

"Oh well you know, coping and wishing this thing would be over," I replied.

"You're doing fine kid, all you need is to try to talk to James and maybe we'll have our person," Felix assured me.

"Hope so if Edward can stop being so possessive," I said.

"Want me to deal with him?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Besides what good will that do if he finds out?"

"You have a point Bells but remember just be careful okay?" Jake said.

"You know I'm always am," I said, hanging up.

I walked back inside the hotel and straight towards the ballroom back towards the table.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah you know my sister gets," I replied.

He stared at me a bit longer but relaxed after that.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nope just boring work stuff you how it is," he replied.

"Of course she doesn't, that's why Bella's out where all the action is," James remarked.

"James be nice," the red haired woman, Victoria warned him.

"All I'm saying is that we're in the office all day and Swan here gets to see what goes on outside the world," he said.

"Well it's not all what it seems…" I started to say.

"He's drinking a little too much don't mind him," Edward interjected.

"Come on Cullen; let the poor girl speak for herself. It's like you have some hold of her or something," he said as he lifted his glass to his lips.

I sat there awkwardly finishing up half of my dinner before the table got back from the tension. The music picked up a bit which by then people started to dance. I sipped on my water since I was still on the job plus I couldn't risk getting drunk. Not when I have to be focused.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"How come?"

"My coordination screams out watch out and besides, I don't dance," I said.

"I don't believe that," he said, getting up and holding out his hand in front of me. I was about to follow him on to the dance floor when we got interrupted.

"Edward how are you?" a man with a thick accent said.

"Benjamin long time no see," Edward said.

"I see you finally brought a date I don't think I've ever met her yet," he said.

"I'm Bella," I said, introducing myself.

"Ah the pleasure is all mine," he said, shaking my hand. "I hope you two weren't going to go so soon. I actually do need to talk to you about something important before I leave tomorrow."

"It's okay," I assured him.

With a worried glance, Edward and Benjamin went off to the other side of the room in a conversation. I took the opportunity to step outside. I sat back down on the bench to clear my head. Honestly I wasn't so sure if I could keep this up any longer.

Could I actually develop feelings for Edward?

This is getting insane. It's not like he's planning on kissing me anytime soon.

"So there you are," James said, as he sat down next to me.

"Why are you out here?"

"Paranoid Cullen wanted me to keep an eye on you. I told him it wasn't necessary since you're armed and all," he replied.

"Believe me, no gun tonight," I said.

"I see."

We were silent again before the next thing that came out of his mouth I didn't expect.

"I have a question. Do you know if its against the law for a doctor to give a prescription to their son or daughter?"

I looked at him quizzically before I said anything. "Why do you ask?"

"Now I'm not sure if it's true or not but awhile back as the company was starting up, from what I heard; when Edward was locked away and this was when he was you know being put away, he needed to be on meds because he thought Tanya his ex, was vying for his attention after he broke up with her," James replied.

"And you know all of that how?" I asked, tiling my head.

"I have my ways," he said, leaning back to take a drink.

"So that's why he needed medication," I said.

"Yeah but don't get me wrong his paranoia did die down after awhile but you know how those aftermath effects can get," he said.

"Tell me something are you out to get Edward?"

"Now if I was doing that, would I really be here?"

"I don't know you tell me," I said.

"There you are," Victoria's voice rang out. "We need to go so we can let the babysitter go home. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No it's okay you two go," I said. "It was nice meeting you guys. Really."

Victoria only nodded as James said his goodbyes. I sat there for awhile before I got a text from Jake saying to take the earpiece out of my ears for the night since we got what we needed. I looked around quickly before I pulled it out and slipped it in my bag carefully. I zipped it up and decided to let Edward know it was time to leave.

I got inside and headed down the hallway. I saw Edward coming in my direction. What surprised me was that he took my hand and led me down another hallway. Now I wish I would've brought my gun or something.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see," he said.

Was it something I did? Did he know what I was doing tonight? I wasn't sure what to think. He led me to an empty hotel room. I wasn't sure where he got a key but I think it was best to keep my mouth shut for now.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Bella you have no idea how long I've waited," he replied.

"Okay now I'm confused would you tell me what the hell are you rambling about?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I just need to do this with you," he said.

"Look if you're thinking what I'm thinking then there's no way in hell-"

The next thing I knew, he pressed his lips on to mine and I stood there, shocked as hell like an idiot before I kissed him back. We pulled away for a second and I just looked at him thinking to myself, now what?

**A/n: I know I'm horrible for leaving it like that but you guys like it just admit it. ;-)**

**Anyways, we're almost neat 100 reviews! I know I sound like a dork but I can't help it. You guys amaze me whenever I get a review, follower or favorite alert. Thank you guys so much!**

**You know what to do on the way out. Hopefully I'll post soon since I'm playing catch up with my other stories as well. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does. **

**I do want to make a note that any crime references, facts etc. I based them on research so if anything is wrong or whatever, I'm basing it off internet and shows for the crime stuff. **

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

I just HAD to do it.

I HAD to go there and get kissed by Edward not once, but twice.

Thank god we didn't have sex otherwise I would've so messed up I wouldn't even know what to do with myself.

I just sat by the counter the next day with my coffee in my hand. I was barely drinking any of it since I was still thinking about last night. I was glad I didn't have to go in to work until later tonight for the night shift.

I didn't know what to do.

I finished up my cold coffee and put my mug in the sink before grabbing my sweatpants, an old tee shirt and my running sneakers. I grabbed my phone and keys after leaving Alice a note for her in case she wakes up before I get back.

The weather was surprisingly cooperating considering how Forks' weather can be. It's hard to imagine how far we've come and we may have a few people on our suspects/person of interests list to hopefully go through and close this case once and for all.

My thoughts however were interrupted when my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up knowing who it was.

"Swan," I answered.

"Bells, is there any way you can get down here like ASAP and in ASAP I mean now?" Jake's voice rang through the phone.

"What happened?"

"We got a new lead plus a dead body over by where Cullen works," he replied.

"I'll be right there," I said, after hanging up my phone as I ran back towards my apartment.

I arrived at the scene where there were police activity around Cullen Corp. and a small crowd gathering around the open to an alleyway. I showed the cops my badge as they let me across the police tape. I walked down until I saw Jake, Riley and Marcus gathering around a dead corpse.

It only took one look to realize it was a female woman who was dressed to go into a club late at night to be identified.

"Oh no," I said softly.

"We don't have an ID but one of the custodians made the discovery a short time ago," Riley said.

"How long has she been dead?" I asked.

"Probably eight to ten hours we won't know until an autopsy is done," he said.

"Does anyone in the building know?"

"We haven't said anything yet. I know the news would want to know something but right now I think we should let them know," Marcus said. "Jake, would you mind doing the honor?"

Jake nodded as he went inside. I walked over towards the body to take one look over before I turned away. I didn't understand how this could be happening again and it's by Edward's work place of all places.

"Unless someone took their purse, it could be anybody," I said.

"Thank modern technology for this stuff," Riley said.

"Do you think they struck again?"

"I don't know," he said.

I wish I knew but I don't.

"Hey Bells," Jake said as he sat next to me back at the precinct.

"Find out anything?" I asked.

"Well I did put up a notice at the leech's office so we'll see what happens," he replied.

"Do you really have to call him that?" I said.

"Come on it's true and you know it," he replied.

I raised my eyebrow at him before I got focused again on the computer.

"If you ask me I think that maybe one or two people would know what happened to her," I said.

"What makes you think that?" Jake asked.

"Based on what I investigated last night, almost everyone from the office was at the party and a few didn't go," I said.

"And you know this how?"

"I investigated duh," I said.

"Well before you go all Sherlock Holmes, you might want to check on your visitor," Jake said a bit darkly.

I shot him a confused look before I looked up and I saw Edward standing by the doorway that led to the hallway. I was surprised no other cop told me who it was that came. I excused myself and walked over to see him.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was told to come down here to answer a few questions about the girl but I also wanted to see you," he said.

"You did?" I said, in a surprised tone.

"I know you're surprised as I am but we both know that I had nothing to do with what happened to that girl," he said.

"It's proper procedure and I'm sure whatever you have to tell the detectives, we'll get to know more on what happened," I said.

"And then maybe dinner afterwards, I know this nice restaurant that's not far from here," he suggested.

"That's nice Edward really but I don't know how long I'll be here," I said.

"I thought you had today off," he said.

"I do but in case you haven't notice, there are murders that need to be solved and I have to do my job," I pointed out.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, glad you're here," Felix said, leading him away. "Just step in here we only need to answer a few questions…."

I stood there rubbing my hand across my face.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, haven't you?" Jake said as he came up behind me.

"I wish I did and I wish I know how to stop it," I replied, before making my way back towards my desk.

"So what we have are 12 people dead and we have the survivors. I do want to go back and talk to the survivors about it again to see if they remember more of what happened to them," Marcus told us.

"But what if they don't want to talk?" Leah asked.

"That's seems like a stupid logic," Felix said.

"Have you spoke to Cullen about the other victim?" Marcus asked, ignoring Felix's comment.

"How can there be 12 if this girl we found might or might not be connected?" Riley asked.

"Coroner's office are still doing autopsy and running toxicology tests at the moment," Seth replied.

"As far as Cullen knows, he saw nothing suspicious when he came into work this morning and he was at the banquet," Felix replied.

"Bella, you were there last night did you notice anything suspicious?"

I looked up at my team quickly before I went into my story. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but James has mentioned something to me," I said. I looked at them who were sitting upright in their seats but were attentive to what I was going to say. "Even though he had a few drinks, he told me that Edward was on medication because he somehow thought Tanya was after him after they broke up wanting to get together again."

"You think that maybe he might've done something that he may not remember?" Marcus asked.

"It could be that he might've used someone else to do his dirty work," Jake suggested.

"Possibly James?" Felix asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"While I do like what you're thinking, we still don't have enough evidence from both parties to even book them let alone arrest them," Marcus said.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Jake asked.

"Search for more answers. Question whoever we got to question. We need this solved and closed before someone else is next. We need to get to the bottom of this once and for all," Marcus replied.

**A/n: Tada! Yes I'm very much so alive. Just long story short, having no laptop sucks but I have a new one since mine bit the dust. I was just glad my files got recovered. **

**I hope to update soon since its finals time around the corner and if I don't expect one afterwards. **

**We made it past 100 reviews! I dedicate this chapter to you guys. I can't believe we've gotten this far but this trip aint over yet my friends. **

**Just click on that button on the way out. You know how it is and see you guys on the flip side!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers owns them. **

**Chapter 26**

**Bella**

"You seemed quiet tonight," Edward noted as I met him at the steakhouse downtown after I got off of work.

"Just a lot on my mind," I said. _Try more like thinking about the kiss last night. _

He nodded as I continued to pick at my food. I had an appetite. I just didn't feel like eating.

"Is there anything I can get you guys tonight?" our waitress asked.

"Just a to go bag," I replied as she quickly nodded and walked away.

"You didn't eat," Edward said.

I shot him a pointed look. "I did so I'm sorry I don't have an appetite tonight," I snapped.

I suddenly felt guilty after I snapped.

"Sorry it's just these cases are stressing me out a little," I said.

"I understand. I may not be a cop but I know how stressful it can be," he said.

I didn't say much as we left the restaurant. I was surprised when he laced his fingers with mine and held on to my hand as we walked towards his car since he picked me up at work. I wonder if he's given to any thought about our kiss last night.

While it was a spur of the moment kind of thing that happens on TV, movies and books; it was a pretty awesome kiss. Oh how I wish my mind would shut up at times.

"Bella, can I ask you something and please don't take this personally," Edward said as we pulled on to the road.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I won't take it personally," I told him.

"I rather save it for when we get back to my place," he said.

We drove with comfortable silence. Clare de Lune was playing softly on the radio which was making feel at ease. I just stared out the window as he continued to drive fast. Thank god he didn't go over the speed limit.

After we got there and settled in, Edward went into the kitchen to get us something to drink. I remained standing as I looked around in the living room. I walked over towards the fireplace and saw a few picture lined across the mantle. I saw some pictures of his family, one was a portrait of his parents and himself. He even was handsome looking when he was that young.

Realizing that moment got me thinking, how did he even know me when we were teenagers? Maybe Rose must've mentioned me to him since they were friends back in high school and I entered high school after the incident with Edward.

I need to ask him that.

I continued to look at the pictures until he came back.

"You're looking at the one big happy family one huh?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

"Are you still close with them?"

"I am but I feel that it's not the same," he replied.

"I see," I said, as I sipped on my water. "So can I ask why you're distant from them?"

"I'm not distant it's just ever since…maybe I shouldn't tell you," he said, sitting on the couch while I remained standing.

"It's not like I'm going to blab or anything," I said, half-lying.

"Well don't get me wrong I do love my parents always have and always will. Ever since high school ended, I've had problems and they tried to help but I think it was my dad that had called the shots in my 'mental' health," he said bitterly.

"Your dad thought he was doing what he thought was best," I said.

"Yeah like he always does."

"At least your dad is still around. Mine died trying to find some bastard who's killing innocent people for no reason because he's a sick bastard," I snapped.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to cause all of it," he said.

"Don't worry it's just you should be glad to have your dad around. While mine isn't alive I was fortunate enough for him to be around even if we never talked to each other that much sometimes," I said.

"You took it hard, didn't you?" Edward asked.

"I did but Rose was a little bit worse but she'd come to accept his death but she wants justice also," I replied.

"I'm surprised she's not harassing you about the case," he said.

"At first she was hoping right away that someone would be in jail but as time went on and the body count and victim count was growing, she and I sat down one night and I told her what I knew and that this would be one of the most difficult case I've ever done only considering that almost every week, new body no witness or no clue. She understood but I do feel that she holds out hope," I said.

"And do you believe you'll find the person who did it?" he asked curiously.

"I hope so," I said.

Edward leaned forward a bit and rested his hand on mine. I could feel that spark going through me again. What is this man doing to me?

"Though I can't imagine what it's like to lose a parent and I hope that I never will anytime soon, I am sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thanks," I said, sipping on my drink. "What did your parents ever do to you?"

"They never did anything harmful to me I love them but ever since I was released, my mother tried her best to make everything seemed like it was before. Don't get me wrong, I know she was trying her best but my dad however…."

I looked at him and I can see something in his eyes that I've never seen before. He looked distant.

"My father and I disagreed a lot. He wanted me to become a doctor like him while I wanted to do something like a lawyer or a music teacher. Owning my own company was something I've never done before I did go to college for a business degree in case the whole music thing didn't work out," he explained. "I think you know what happened."

I didn't know what to say. Maybe I was wrong about him but I couldn't be so sure.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" I blurted out.

"Ah yes I was about to get to that," he said. "Bella, I'll admit, I feel a connection between us. I don't know there's something about you that I'm drawn to. Ever since I've known about you through your sister, I always wanted to meet you until I ran into trouble."

"Yeah I've heard the stories from them. But I'll admit I do feel something but…"

How could I break this to him? I don't think I have the heart to do it. Do I feel something? Of course I do. The saying goes love does stupid things to us. I didn't think this was true. Am I in love with him? I wasn't so sure.

"I think maybe we should take baby steps," I said. "It's nothing against you really I just think it's for the best."

"Of course," he said in a tight voice after a while of silence.

I smiled weakly as I finished up my water. After we hung out for a bit, he took me home. I couldn't help but notice that he was fine during the car ride but I suspected more.

I could be wrong.

The next morning, I woke up at 5:15am. That's what I get for sleeping for, oh I don't know; four hours last night. I tried to fall asleep but no matter what, I couldn't get his face out of my dreams. They weren't nightmares but it was so hard not to picture him.

I made coffee and some breakfast for Alice since she was still asleep. I thought I heard another voice in her room. She could've been talking on the phone but I didn't want to disturb her so I just went to bed.

My cell started to ring and I saw that it Seth calling me.

"Hey Seth," I answered.

"Bella you remember about our weapons analyzer thingy a few months back?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well we got the results back and the way these people died, we know that they were beaten to death but it turns out that it was an Easton baseball bat," he replied.

"Really? Do you know what year the bat was from?"

"Not sure but whoever owned that bat probably shouldn't have," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that bat wasn't supposed to hit stores up until a few years back."

"How did you know that?"

"I spoke to the place that it came from it was in design but it wasn't supposed to be on the shelves until the following year," he explained. "They also told me that they kept it shut for a while in case something came up."

As I was about to say something, I heard soft laughter and I turned around to not only see Alice but my lovely cousin Jasper out of the hallway and he was in clothes from yesterday.

I just didn't even know what to say at this point.

**A/n: Well I know it's been weeks but here I am again!**

**Now on to some stuff. I've gotten some reviews concerning how I'm going with this story and I'm here to answer some of those concerns and I hope these help. **

***Will Edward know about Bella being undercover? A: Yes he will and his reaction you'll see for yourself. When will that happen you'll know when it'll happen.**

***Is Edward the killer? That you'll have to read for yourself. **

***Bella was having the wire throughout the party and Jake shouldn't have called/text her: With that I know it seems unrealistic for that to happen but it's fiction anything can happen right? Also Jake can hear but not see what was going on.**

**Now the most important question of all. **

***Will Bella and Edward be together? A: Though this story isn't a romance one, it does have the element in it. They could be together or not. Anything can happen in this story. You got to hang in there and see what happens. **

**I hope this clears up any confusion that was happening up until this point. I'd be more than happy to answer and more concerns/ questions if you guys have any. At this point I'm looking at this story being done around 49 chapters. I still have ways to go plus we're far from over. **

**You know what to do. I thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and support I've gotten. You rock!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You know who they belong to. **

**Chapter 27**

**Bella**

"Anything?"

"Nope no one would talk, well if you count the owner of the manufacturing company then not really since they don't know shit half the time," Jake said, slamming the folder on the table.

"We're shit out of luck," Riley muttered.

I glanced over at them before opening my phone to send Edward a quick text about possibly meeting up for lunch if there's a chance the way things are going today.

"Well, why don't we call the previous owners of the factory that were there when the bat was being made? Maybe they know something," I suggested.

"I'll give it a shot," Riley said as he grabbed the list from me and went towards his desk.

I looked over and saw that Jake didn't look too thrilled.

"What do you got planed tonight?" he asked.

"Going home and Edward might stop over," I replied.

"Isn't Alice going to be there?"

"Nope she might be staying late for work," I said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with him by yourself?"

"Will you relax? I can handle Cullen fine," I said, a bit harshly.

"Really because the way you're handling it, it seems like you're falling for the guy," he said.

I didn't say anything. He was right sort of speak. I started to have feelings for the guy and I didn't even know what to do.

"Bells no…."

"I'm sorry Jake but what am I supposed to do? I can't just back out of it now," I replied hastily.

"I'm not saying that Bells. Look, I just don't want you to get hurt physically and mentally. And emotionally also but I just don't want this to end up badly. Who knows what this guy can do," he said.

My lip twitched as I went back towards the folders. I grabbed them and walked around Jake. "Don't worry about me Jake. You know I can take care of myself," I said.

I couldn't help but see him roll his eyes as I left the room.

I couldn't wait to get out of work faster enough. I know, I'm surprised myself to even think that. I was sitting in traffic when I was seriously praying that I would talk to Alice. I sent her a text but I haven't gotten anything back from her.

I did talk to my sister to see how she was coping with her pregnancy. It would be another week or two before she's out of the clear and ready to tell everyone besides me. I wanted to make sure she was okay since she was the one that looked out for me most of my life, especially when Dad died.

The knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked in the mirror one last time before when I went to go answer it. I saw that it was Edward still wearing his dress pants and shirt, but minus the tie.

"I hope I didn't come here to early," he said.

"No it's fine," I said, stepping aside to let him in.

He came inside and put his jacket on our coat hanger. "Is Alice around?" he asked.

"She's going to be late coming home," I replied.

"I see," he said, walking around my apartment.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked, playing the host role.

"You got any wine?"

"I don't think so. Alice and I drank up the last bottle," I replied.

"I'll take a bottle of water," he said.

I went into the kitchen to get the water bottle. I also checked on dinner to see how it was going along. I decided to cook some italiano for dinner for once. I don't think Edward cooks a lot or something like that.

"Mm, smells good," he said, surprising me in the kitchen.

"Oh I was just coming to meet you back in the living room," I said, handing him his water.

"I thought I would join you in here until dinner's ready. Sorry if I scared you," he said.

"It's no big deal," I said, turning my back on him to check on my dinner.

From the looks of it, the garlic bread was just about done. I only had to wait on the pasta and what not and then it'll be done.

"So how are things at work?" I asked.

"Calm now since that day when the body was found. It was a little hectic but since that the body wasn't involved in the mass murders, everything went ease," he replied. "We did bump up security a bit there."

"You think that's necessary?"

"I have no other choice, Bella. I can't let my staff risk their lives knowing there's someone out there who still haven't been caught."

Okay he did have a point there. But I would understand what he did was for the safety of his work. I would want to go to that option if I was in his position.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" I suggested.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately.

"It's nothing, I don't like to talk about my job sometimes; especially with cases like this one," I replied, getting back to my dinner.

I felt his finger underneath my chin and I looked into his eyes. We were only a few feet away from each other and I feel that there was no one else in this room besides us.

"I think dinner's ready," I said, pulling away from his trance.

"Right, um; do you want me to help out with anything?" he asked.

"No thanks I think I can manage just fine…." I said, turning around to face him when I saw looking through the cabinets. "Plates are in second to last cabinet."

He nodded and opened it up to grab two plates while I put the garlic bread on a plastic plate and I carried that along with the pot full of sauce. I left them on the island while I went to grab the pasta that was in the pot after I drained out the water in the pasta drainer.

We ate in silence after that until small talk emerged. I tried not to focus on his eyes because hey; one look from them and I'm lost like I'm lost at sea.

"So do you have to go into work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Considering that we have new evidence, it's important," I replied.

"Ah yes, I heard about finding the weapon," he said.

"Yep so we have to go back to interviewing everyone we did interview at the time and we're trying to find out where it came from," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded as I ate my food. I put my fork down and bit the inside of my bottom lip as I was thinking. Why did I get the feeling something wasn't adding up? I don't know but it's been bothering me for a while.

"You're not eating.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at Edward. "Sorry I'm just doing some thinking," I said.

"It would help ease my mind if you eat more of your dinner. We wouldn't want all of your hard work to go to waste," he said.

I rolled my eyes when I ate my pasta. "Why do you care about me?" I asked.

I didn't expect that to come out of my mouth.

Neither did Edward because he almost spit out his wine. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Why all of a sudden you're interested in me? I mean, you said or claimed that you knew me in high school but the funny thing is that since I was what a sophomore while Rose and Emmett were seniors along with you," I stated.

"Bella, I'm not sure if this is a good idea…"

"Well then if that's what you think…"

"Then what? Because I sure hell don't know," I said. "How can this whatever this is work between us? I feel like I don't even know you still."

"What's there to know about?" he asked tersely.

"I want to know the real you. Not the one from your past," I replied.

Before he was about to say anything his phone beeped. He looked down and he immediately grew frustrated.

"I have to go," he said. "It was nice having dinner with you."

"Yeah. Glad you'd like it," I said, walking with him towards the door.

"Oh and Bella," he said. "Maybe in due time."

Edward then proceed to kiss me on the forehead and walked down the hallway. I was left standing there more confused than ever.

What in the hell did he mean by that?

**A/n: Hi guys I know I'm super late and I apologize profusely. RL got in the way not to mention I was so focused on my one story which is almost done soon. After that I'm going to work on this story. I know this chapter is crap right now I hope the next one is better. **

**I know Edward can be so mysterious. But it'll be revealed in due time. Meanwhile, the squad got their hands full on the case and another piece of evidence comes to light. **

**Leave me some love. I thank you guys so much for sticking with me even when I haven't updated in a while. I hope to update again soon now that I'm on break from school. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers own them so go bug her. **

**Chapter 28**

**Bella POV**

I felt as time went slowly when I went into work. The dinner was something that I didn't expect to go through. I haven't spoken to Edward since that night. Well, except for that night that he called to say goodnight and he apologized about what happened.

I mean don't get me wrong, but I can't help but have a funny feeling about something.

"Here are more cases," Felix said, dropping some files next to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied simply.

He gave me one weird look before heading back towards his desk.

"You know you shouldn't even worry about the guy," he said.

"I have to; he or she is still out there and who knows what they'll do next," I said.

"I was talking about Cullen," he said.

I turned away slightly as I opened up a folder nearby. "I don't know what you're talking about and even if I do; I don't want Jake to know you know how overprotective he can be," I told him.

"Look, if you have this thing for Cullen go for it but just be careful if you get my drift," Felix said.

"Gee thanks," I mumbled. "I don't know I think there's something else going on."

"Like what?"

"Honestly I'm not sure but I'm going to find out hopefully," I replied.

The day progressed on. I only heard from Edward a few times but other than that it was pretty much it. It wasn't until we got another call to go back to the previous crime scene because video surveillance came up with something.

"So what are we looking at?" Jake asked.

"The owner called saying that they were going through old tapes to get rid of when they caught something in one of the tapes," I replied.

"Yeah it seemed something off but I think you need to watch this," the store owner, Joe told us.

He put the tape in and it took a while before it started playing. The tape was playing as the screen showed the parking lot outside the store. Nothing was happening except a few people going in and out of the store.

"I'm already bored," Jake said. I nudged him in the ribs lightly as I gave a hard look.

"Wait hold up," I said, making the owner stop the tape.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Rewind that part," I said, ignoring Jake's question.

The store owner did as he was told and rewound the tape. It only when I told him to stop that we noticed a tall figure in the screen. It was wearing dark clothing but his face judging from how tall it looked, but the face wasn't showing. It seemed that whoever it was, didn't want to been seen and caught. It also looked like he was fighting off someone and then trying to hide something after.

"I think we might've seen our guy committing a crime," I said.

"After going over recent evidence we do know that there is a main suspect committing one of the murders at the convenience store in downtown Port Angeles. Our detectives saw that the tape does confirm our suspect fighting off someone and then killing the victim," Jake said.

"We don't know who the suspect/killer and the victim is but we do hope that we get more footage from that night and try to see how this connects with the other murders and what this guy's motive," I added.

"How do we even know if it's a guy? For all we know it could be a girl but taller," Leah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Given the height and how strong the figure was its most definitely male," I replied.

"Do you think this will help out much?" Marcus asked.

"With this much so far, how can it now?" Jake asked back.

"You do have a point…" Marcus said. "For now until we gather enough of a description of our killer, we continue to gather more evidence."

Our briefing was dismissed soon after. I walked over and stared at our white board full of the surveillance footage from the camera. My phone started to vibrate and I reached for it. I was surprised to see it was Edward.

"Swan," I answered.

"Oh Bella it's good to hear your voice," Edward said.

I was quiet for a second. "Yeah, so um, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really just got out of a meeting. Anything new going on?"

"Not really, look about what happened the other night, I think we should talk about what happened the other night," I said.

"I agree, but not isn't a good time," he said.

"Then when?"

I heard silence on the other side of the line. "Try tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"I don't know but I'll let you know. I need to get back to work," I replied.

"Okay I'll talk to you later," he said.

After we hung up, I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It was a nervous feeling but I couldn't pinpoint what I would be nervous about.

Shoving that feeling aside, I grabbed the rest of the files and headed back to work.

With work being done and over with, I got into my truck and left work. I was tempted to head home but then I realized that Alice would be stuck in town finishing up her collection for a fashion show that was coming up in the next week.

I decided to take a drive around for a bit. I was hungry but I wasn't starving. I turned on the radio and flipped through a few stations. After I landed on a station, I kept focused on the road.

This case was starting to get to me. I want to catch whoever killed those innocent people, including my father. I hate that the fact it's been far too long for someone to get caught and the fact that whoever is doing this is not only making this difficult for us, but is knowing when to do it and not get caught.

I didn't know how I got here, but I managed to get back home. I went into the empty apartment and just put in leftover chicken parmesan in the microwave I made from last night. I got comfortable, putting on an oversized t-shirt and flannel pajamas and put on the TV.

After I was done eating, something popped into my mind. I reached over for my laptop and waited for it to boot up. After a few minutes, I logged on to google and typed in 'Edward Cullen.'

His named popped up in the results; mostly news articles about his company. I clicked on the homepage to his company and it really showed what his company was about. No description about the owner or anything else. I clicked back and tapped my fingers lightly on my laptop trying to think of what else to search.

"Why am I even doing this?" I said to myself.

Just as I was about to type something in, my cell started to ring. I picked it up as I was placing the laptop on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella," Rose said.

"Hi, Rose is everything okay?"

"Yeah you everything's fine. Morning sickness not so much," she replied.

"I can imagine," I said.

"Listen you're not doing anything are you?" she asked.

"Nope just sitting here by my lonely self," I said laced with sarcasm in my voice.

"Very funny, listen you want to go out? I'm bored and Emmett's stuck working late," she offered.

I raised my eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah I mean the doctor told me everything's okay with the baby and I just want to grab like coffee or something," she replied.

"Sure I'll drive be there in ten?"

"Great. It'll give me some time to find something that'll fit," she said.

"And how many weeks are you along?"

"I'm ten and a half, and I feel like nothing will fit," she replied.

"I'll be over there okay?"

"Sure see you then," she said as we hung up.

I changed into a new pair of clothes and freshened myself up. A night out would probably do some justice even if it's going to be with my sister.

**A/n: Hi I know it's been months and I do apologize for the late delay. Finishing up this semester, redoing my house and a death in my family took time away. Now I'm off for the summer and things have calmed down for now, I'm going to update more. **

**Remember things will come ahead. It's starting to happen sooner than you think. **

**Leave me some love. I know I've been away but you guys are amazing and I can't thank you guys enough for your support and patience. They mean so much. **

**Oh before I go, for my Spanish readers, this story have been translated and you can find the link on my profile. I hope to send more of the chapters to the author who's doing it. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers own them. **

**Chapter 29**

**Bella **

"See isn't this nice?" Rose said. "Some sisterly bonding."

"We always bonded," I pointed out.

"True, but we haven't done this in forever," she said, pointing her spoon at me.

Rose wanted to go to get some frozen yogurt when I picked her up. I didn't care and after telling her that she looked fine in a shirt and jeans, we went out. We were just sitting in my truck eating frozen yogurt before I suggested hitting the movies since we never did that in a while.

"I guess," I said.

"Anything going on with the cases?" she asked.

I contemplated on whether or not I should tell her. I want to but at the same time, I don't want to let her down. Ever since what happened with Dad, I could tell that she wanted to find whoever did this to have justice served. With her being pregnant now, I don't want her to be stressed over this.

"We may have found some footage of one of the crimes from a security tape," I replied.

"That's a good thing right?" she said.

"Yes and No. We were able to see how it happened; however, we don't have the person's face to determine who it is," I explained.

"It's one step closer right?"

"Yeah and promise me something. That you won't stress out over this." I said.

"But-"

"It's not good for the baby. I don't want nothing happening to you and my little niece or nephew," I said.

She stared at her yogurt stabbing it with her spoon lightly. I was afraid that I got her mad.

"You're right stress won't be good for the both of us. But I do want to know the moment it happens, whoever is the killer, let me know. I want to see the bastard who did this to those innocent people and Dad to be punished," she said.

"You got it," I promised.

"So then, horror or comedy?" Rose asked, immediately changing her mood.

Yep, I'm so wishing Emmett luck with her and the mood swings.

"Wow that movie was crap," Rose said.

"It wasn't too bad" I said.

"Oh please Bella. The Conjuring was something that I'm going to get nightmares from for a while," she said.

"Just don't bring Emmett along. He might get some ideas from that clapping game in the dark," I teased.

"Very funny," she said, rolling her eyes.

Rose and I walked by stores as people passed up. We would stop at a few stores and look to see what was in the windows. It did give her a few ideas to get what she and Emmett would need for the baby and for the nursery.

"When the time to know the sex, do you guys want to know?" I asked.

"I do but Emmett he wants to be surprised," she replied.

"Hey, you never know," I said.

She cracked a smile before stopping short.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Didn't you tell me that Edward had to work late?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then tell me how come he's with that girl over there," she replied.

I looked over and sure enough, there was Edward standing outside a small café talking to a woman. She looked like she could pass for my age or the same age as me but she had dark blonde hair and I couldn't get a good look at her face. I couldn't help but feel shocked and angry. Why would he say that he was working late when clearly he wasn't?

"Let's go," I said.

"Wait, you're serious? You're not going to kick his ass?" Rose asked incredously.

"Not right now," I replied as I spun on my heel as we left.

I ignored Edward's calls that night. Okay maybe I ignored his calls but I texted him after he called for the twentieth time only to tell him I had a long day and I would talk to him tomorrow.

I sighed heavily as I picked up some paperwork. I was going over the screenshots from the videotape in case I see anything else that strike odd.

My phone started to vibe again and I saw it was Alice saying she was staying over at Jasper's for the night since he lived closer to her job. After I replied, I got back to work. Only I couldn't go back to work.

My mind then drifted back to Edward. He's consuming my thoughts almost every day. I don't know what to do about it. Whether I think about what he is doing at this exact moment or whatever, I can't stop thinking about him. What I don't like however, is that he think he can control me most times.

Sometimes I do wonder if he's keeping something from me, but now that I'm thinking about it, maybe he does have something to hide.

The question though is what?

"One venti iced Caramel Macchiato," the barista called out.

I reached for my coffee as I grabbed a straw nearby. I stopped at Starbucks before work and I was heading out when lord behold; Edward popped in. He was wearing a black blazer, light blue button down with grey slacks and his dress shoes.

I prayed that he wouldn't see me as I was walking out of Starbucks. I only had gotten a few feet away from Starbucks when I heard my name being called. Lord behold, it was Edward himself.

"Bella," he breathed out my name.

"Oh, Edward what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to get coffee before meeting up with a client," he replied. "I haven't seen you around here."

"Well I needed coffee since I'm on my way to interview someone," I replied.

"I see. Look Bella about what happened the other night…"

"Don't worry about that. I can totally see why you had to work so late," I said, putting the work late part on emphasis.

He gave me a curious look. "Do you want to do something later tonight?"

"I might have to work late," I said.

"I'm sure your squad would understand," he said.

"Edward, even if I could I can't. We're almost halfway with the case and with more new information coming in; I can't leave them," I replied.

"Bella…"

"Maybe some other time or here's an idea why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry my what?"

I raised my eyebrow as I put my hand on my hip.

"Don't act dumb. I saw you last night in town when I was with Rose. You were talking to that girl that had the dark blonde hair. You two looked so comfortable," I said.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he said.

"Oh don't give me that shit. I know what I saw and I thought maybe for once there was some sort of connection but boy was I wrong," I said, turning on my heel.

"Bella please," he begged.

"Don't. Just don't." I said coldly as I walked away.

I managed to get to my car before I completely lost it. I put my coffee in the cup holder. I let out a groan in frustration as I started up the truck.

Why in the hell am I letting this affect me so bad?

Oh wait, I really like the guy that's why.

My cell started to ring after I turned on to the main street. I pulled over and answered it immediately.

"Swan."

"Bella you better get back to the station ASAP," Jake said.

"Why, what's wrong? And I'm heading my way back anyways," I asked.

"We found something that could definitely be useful in this case. I can't believe it's been under our noses," he said.

"Just get to the point."

"We found it at Cullen Corp," he replied.

I froze for a second. Edward's job? What did they find over there?

"I'm on my way," I said, hanging up and then pulling out of the parking space as my mind was going into overdrive.

**A/n: Dun. Dun. Dun! The more things that come up, the more it gets closer to getting solved. **

**Hi guys sorry for updating late but look at it this way. At least you're not waiting months on end like my other stories…which I should work on speaking of….*awkward silence***

**Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer so far. I have the next chapter planned out somewhat and hopefully I'll start writing it tomorrow night when I get off of work. **

**Leave me some love. I can't thank you guys enough for the support! You mean so much!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


End file.
